


Always Be Yours (An Ashivia Drabble Collection)

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Drabble Collection [2]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Allergies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Announcements, Best Friends, Cats, Confessions, Cute Kids, Difficult Decisions, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Football, Friendship, Graduation, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Just Add Kittens, Kids, Lawyers, Long-Distance Relationship, Miscarriage, Painting, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Drug Use, Pets, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Second Chances, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Starting Over, Teaching, Weddings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: A drabble collection featuring Asher and Olivia lives during college and beyond.Chapter Twenty-Seven:What We Wanted- Asher and Olivia celebrate their first Christmas with their kids.Chapter Twenty-Eight:Let You Down- Asher starts to doubt his role as father after a hard conversation with his dad.Chapter Twenty-Nine:Just Like You- Asher spends a special day out with Holden.Chapter Thirty:Same Sweet Heart– Olivia tells Molly all the ways they are alike.Chapter Thirty-One:Dream Come True– Olivia and Asher feel as if all of their dreams are coming true when they get some exciting news about their family’s future.Drabble Collection Part Two is complete.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889257
Comments: 128
Kudos: 10





	1. The Test Results

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> Happy October! 
> 
> I am so excited to be back to posting another Ashivia Drabble Collection! So sorry for such the late posting for this first chapter though. I hope to do better moving forward. I do have the entire story planned out this time so the chapters will be more connected than in the last one. 
> 
> And I want to say a huge thank you to each and every one of you that read, commented, and left kudos on my last drabble collection!!! Your guy's response to my first drabble collection truly surpassed any hopes that I had for it! I really appreciate it so much!! 
> 
> And I am going to be completely honest when I tell you that your guys support and encouragement is the reason what gave me the inspiration to write this second drabble collection!! So thank y'all so much! 
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy this first chapter! <3
> 
> P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to CerinityKS who requested a pregnancy scare story (I hope that you will like my take on your idea) and who gave me the idea for this chapter. <3
> 
> P.S.S. I am starting the story with Olivia and Asher being in their final semester of college because I only want to spend a small amount of the story with them being in college. Enjoy! <3

Olivia paces in front of the sink for what feels like the hundredth time since she locked herself in the sorority bathroom half an hour ago. She takes in a deep breath before she presses the heels of her palms into the edge of the of the marble countertop as she finally meets her own reflection in the large oval mirror. 

  
“He won’t be mad. Whatever the test says we’ll make it work.” She whispers trying her best to reassure herself before she turns away from the mirror to glance over at the toilet where all evidence of the test, she just took has been flushed down the drain and only the clear water remains in the bowl. 

  
She lets out a long sigh as she picks up her phone from the countertop tapping in her passcode from memory as she presses Asher’s name in her contact list before she can stop herself. She bites on her thumbnail once she presses her phone up to ear the rings echoing loudly against the tiled bathroom walls. 

  
“I’m late.” Olivia says in a muffled tone so that anyone that is passing in the hallway won’t be able to hear her once Asher finally picks up his phone.

  
“Hello to you too Liv.” Asher teases with an amused chuckle as he takes a seat on one of the benches looking out toward the grey Pacific Ocean as he glances down at his watch that he still has set to Standard Eastern Time. “It’s only seven a.m. you still have like two hours before your first class starts.” He explains shaking his head slightly as he pulls his jacket tighter around him against the chill of the ocean air. 

  
“No, I mean I’m _late_.” She states as she pinches the bridge of her nose shutting her eyes tightly against the tears that are threatening to fall. 

  
“Oh, you mean...” He says in almost disbelief as the news settles into the pit of his stomach.

  
_We could be parents_. He thinks as he rakes a shaky hand through his windswept hair. 

  
“Have you taken a test?” He asks as he clears his throat after a long moment of silence passes between them that he worries was too long. 

  
“Yeah like ten minutes ago.” She explains not opening her eyes to glance at the pregnancy test waiting with its results on the countertop by the sink. “I’m scared to look at it.” She admits biting on her bottom lip. 

  
“Hey don’t be. Whatever it says I’m here for you. I promise.” He assures her even though he is sure that she already knows that. 

  
“I know but we talked about at least waiting until we both graduate college before we had kids.” She says after taking in a shaky breath. 

  
“Yeah, we did. But we’ll make this work. And besides we are in our last semesters anyways.” He reasons feeling heat creep up the back of his neck at his own lie. 

  
“Yeah but what about when I go to law school?” She questions holding her breath when she hears someone walk by the door. 

  
“We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.” He assures her once more hoping that his voice is sounding more confident than what he feels right now. He knows that without a doubt that would be fine but if he was honest with himself, he is scared at the idea too. 

  
“Okay.” She affirms blinking away her tears. “I’m going to look at it now.” She explains as she gets up from her seat on the side of the tub making her way back over to the sink.

  
“One…two…” She starts to count down as she shuts her eyes again not ready to quite see the result yet. 

  
“I'm right here Liv.” He promises her again as his hearts pounds in his ears as they wait together until she is ready. 

  
She nods even though he can’t see her as she takes in a deep breath. “….three.” She finishes her countdown as she picks up the pregnancy test before opening her eyes. “It's negative.” She explains feeling slightly relieved and sad at the same time. “I’m sorry.” She whispers as a few tears fall down her cheeks. 

  
“No, don’t be sorry babe. We have plenty of time to start a family. But whenever it does happen it will be the happiest moment in my life.” He assures her with an attempt at a watery laugh. 

  
“I love you Asher.” She says a small smile spreading across her face as she wipes away her tears. 

  
“I love you too Olivia.” He replies getting up from the bench. 

  
“Call me after class?” She half asks and half suggests after throwing the pregnancy test in the trash can. 

  
“Sure thing.” He answers quickly swallowing down the guilt from his lie as he digs the toe of his sneaker into the moist sand. 

  
After she clicks off the call Asher zips his jacket letting out a long breath that hangs in the cold morning air before it evaporates as he starts his run down the familiar California coastline again. 


	2. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is worried that Asher is drifting away from her because of their long distance relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> Sorry again for posting this chapter so late but tomorrow's chapter will be up much earlier! 
> 
> And I'm sorry for this one being so short but I promise that this storyline is going somewhere though. 😉
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! 💛
> 
> P.S. I wrote this one super quick so I apologize in advance for any errors.

“So, what did the test say?” Olivia jumps at the sudden the question as she steps out into the hallway of sorority closing the bathroom door behind her. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Layla apologizes from where she is leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. 

  
“It’s okay.” Olivia tells her with a sheepish smile. “What test are you talking about?” She asks as they fall into step next to each other walking toward their shared room. 

  
“Come on Liv you know you can tell me anything.” Layla tells her as she follows her best friend into their dorm room. 

  
“It was negative.” Olivia explains letting out a long sigh before she pulls Asher’s old Beverly High sweatshirt over her head. “I’m torn about it though.” She admits sitting down on her bed. 

  
“Hey there’s plenty of time for you guys to start a family.” Layla tells her as she sits down next to Olivia placing a gentle hand on her knee. 

  
“I know it’s just it feels like he is drifting away from me. I mean he’s all the way on the East coast.” Olivia says glancing at the picture of her and Asher from last summer that is on her nightstand next to her alarm clock. 

  
“Well don’t know what could be going on with him but I do know one thing for sure that Asher loves you so much.” Layla assures her following her gaze to the picture. “What’s going on Liv?” She asks gently watching Liv bite her bottom lip.

  
“What if we have grown apart after all of our time apart.” Olivia wonders finally facing toward Layla again with tears shining in her eyes.

  
“Everything was okay between you during winter break. Right?” Layla wonders smiling slightly when Olivia nods her head. “That might happen to some couples but that is never going to happen to you too.” Layla assures pulling her into a hug. 

  
“Sorry. I guess I’m just overreacting for nothing.” Olivia exclaims with a shrug after they pull apart. 

  
“Don’t apologize. And I’m always here for you Liv.” Layla promises as she takes her by the hand. “How about we go grab a coffee before class?” She asks over her shoulder as guides Olivia along with her to the door. 

  
“Thanks Lay.” Olivia says tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. “I should probably change before class though.” She decides looking down at the front the sweatshirt that is starting to fade after all the washes. 

  
“I think you need to be close to him today.” Layla tells her grabbing their bags from the chair by the door before she leads them out into the cold, grey February morning. 

  
Olivia let’s Layla order her coffee for since she knows her order by heart as she does her own as she sends Asher a text. 

  
_Just wanted to tell you that I love. Have an amazing day. XO, L._

  
Olivia’s screen doesn’t have a chance to go black before he phone buzzes with Asher's reply. 

  
_I love you too. I hope you have an amazing day too babe. XO, A._

  
Olivia smiles at his reply and then at Layla when she hands her the coffee as they start walking toward their first class of the day. 

  
“Thanks.” She says letting the warmth from the coffee cup thaw out her frozen hands as she let’s the uneasiness she was feelling slip away.

 _Just three more months until we both graduate and Asher can come home._ She thinks as she takes a cautious sip of coffee and turns her attention to the story that Layla is telling her about her latest date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what guys thought of the addition of Layla into the story and any predictions that you may have for the future chapters! 😊
> 
> In the next chapter Asher has a much needed talk with Jordan and the reason why he is back in Cali will be revealed. (It is going to be a little rocky for Asher for a little bit but I promise things are going to work out in the end.)


	3. The Untold Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher knows he needs to tell someone that he is on the West coast instead of on the East coast for college but he can't bring himself to but can Jordan convince him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This is the longest chapter so far (it's just over 1,100 words) so I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter! :)
> 
> Please Note: This chapter does contain discussions of alcoholism so if that could be triggering to you in any way then please read with extra caution and care! <3 
> 
> P.S. The reason why Asher is back in Cali is revealed at the end of the chapter. :)

Asher takes a sip of his coffee that has long grown cold as he rubs at his tired eyes from staring at his laptop screen for the last hour rereading and rereading the email from his college. 

With a frustrated sigh, he erases the fifth email that has he typed to explain why he had already missed a month of school. But none of his excuses seemed right. 

_He was taking care of his grandparents... (Which was a complete joke because his grandparents never really were around.)_

_His girlfriend needed him... (Which would have been true if her pregnancy had been positive.)_

_He was transferred to a college on the West coast... (Which he hopes to eventually but_ _at the moment there_ _was no way he could afford that.)_

_He was injured... (Which wouldn’t have been a complete lie with how his body was still sore from all the hits he had taken throughout his years of playing football.)_

_His family was experiencing an emergency.... (Which wasn’t so far from the truth, but_ _he felt like the situation he found himself in right now was just his normal.)_

No none of those would work because they weren’t the truth and the guilt nagged at him every time, he completed one email and his cursor hovered over the Sendbutton. 

Clicking out of his email he runs a frustrated hand down his tired face because he is so tired of lying and pretending that everything is fine. He wishes that he could just tell someone what was going on. But if he was being honest with himself, he was just too embarrassed to tell anyone — not even Olivia. 

He is deciding on whether to send Olivia a text to see how her day is going when his laptop screen flashes with a Skype call from Jordan. 

“Hey.” Asher mumbles instantly wincing on the inside at how whiney his voice sounds to his own ears as he waves slightly at Jordan’s face on the screen. 

“Hi, Ash. What’s up. Are you out of classes for the day?” Jordan asks as he notices that Asher is in a café instead of his dorm. 

“Um yeah. I just had a morning class today.” Asher answers swiftly before he can stop himself as he takes another sip of his ice-cold coffee. 

_You’re such a damn liar._ He screams at himself as he taps his fingers nervously on the table. 

“So, are you done with classes today too?” Asher asks hoping to change the subject to only talking about Jordan’s college life instead of his nonexistent one. 

“Yeah. But I have a football scrimmage later.” Jordan explains around a mouthful of chips. 

“Your coach never lets you rest.” Asher exclaims with a smirk as a feeling of loneliness settles into the pit of his stomach at the thought that his old team should be doing the same thing without him. “So, I want to hear everything about how things are going with the team.” He tells him hoping he can forget about his own problems for a while. 

As Jordan excitedly tells him everything about his team’s past season and about his protentional of maybe making the NFL draft list Asher focuses on the UCLA flag on Jordan’s wall above his bedroom wondering how things could have been different if they both had gone to the same college. 

“Are you in California right now?” Jordan suddenly asks breaking Asher from his thoughts. 

“What?” Asher questions blinking in confusion. 

“The clock behind you it says eleven. Instead of two like it should with your time zone.” Jordan explains pointing toward the clock on the wall above Asher’s left shoulder. 

_Shit_. Asher mutters under his breath when he turns around to see that Jordan was right. 

“Um...” Asher starts but he trails off when he can’t think of a quick even explanation. 

“Asher, what’s going on man?” Jordan asks with concern dripping in his voice as he leans closer to his computer screen. 

“I’m just visiting for the week.” Asher finally decides on what lie he is going to use this time hoping that Jordan will just let it go. 

“Well, are you coming by, or are you going to see Liv?” Jordan asks still not really sure if Asher is telling the truth or not, but he wants to believe him. 

“Um, not this time. I have an early flight on Sunday.” Asher explains looking away from the screen hoping that Jordan won’t catch the look of guilt that he knows is spreading across his face. 

“Maybe another time then.” Jordan reasons not wanting to push Asher for any more information because he can see how is struggling internally right now. 

“Sure, thing Jay.” Asher promises which is a promise he hopes he will be able to fulfill soon. 

Asher lets out a relieved breath when Jordan changes the subject without another mention of why he is in California and not on the East coast. 

*** 

Asher unlocks the door to his apartment not caring when the door swings open and bangs loudly against the wall. He casts a heated gaze toward the sleeping form or the passed-out lump on the couch since he’s not sure as he kicks off his shoes without another look back as makes his way down the short hallway to his bedroom. 

Slamming his bedroom door, he hopes that it scares the asshole on the couch jerking him as he paces across the carpet over to his dresser and then back over to his door. 

He wants to scream when he hears the undeniable sound of the refrigerator door open and close and then the sound of a metal cap from a beer bottle clinking as it falls into the kitchen sink. 

Seeing red he takes the few steps over to the calendar he had hung above his nightstand to mark the hours this time not days since alcohol had been consumed in the paper-thin walls of their two-bedroom apartment. 

_Twelve hours._ He scrawls out in red sharpie on today’s date in large block letters. 

His dad had only made it twelve short hours this time without consuming any alcohol after making it almost a week without any. 

He falls back onto his bed without bothering to change into his pajamas or to turn off his bedroom light as his phone rings with a call from Olivia that he ignores. Because right now there is no way that he would be able to talk to her without telling her the truth. 

Before pulling the covers up over his head he sends her a quick text that he has a headache and is just going to sleep it off. 

_I’m so sorry Liv._ He wants to add to the text but on second thought he sends it without his apology. 

He wishes more than anything that he could go back to the day in late December that his dad called him and told him that he wasn’t sober anymore and needed Asher to come back to California to help him so that he could ignore his dad’s cry for help. 

Because he finds himself helping his dad once again even though he is drowning himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know your thoughts on why Asher is back in California. Were you surprised? Just let me know whatever you are feeling about it. :)
> 
> In the next chapter, I will be doing a time jump to Olivia's college graduation because I don't want to spend too many chapters with them in college.
> 
> And I would love to know if you have any predictions for future chapters or anything that you would like to see happen. :)


	4. I'm Ready Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher makes a decision about his situation on the day of Olivia's college graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> So I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter and the two decisions that Asher makes. 
> 
> Please Note: This chapter contains discussions about alcoholism so if that could be triggering to you in any way then please read with extra caution and care. <3

Asher sits his bags down by the front door of the apartment letting out a long sigh before he turns back toward his dad who is once again drinking one bottle after another until he’ll eventually pass out on the couch. 

  
“I can’t do this anymore dad.” Asher admits once he is standing on the other side of the coffee table across from the couch. 

  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Harold asks his voice sounding hoarse and his words coming out slurred before he takes another long drink of whiskey. 

  
“This.” Asher yells throwing his hands up in frustration gesturing toward the pile of glass bottles that are laying on the carpet by the couch. “I can’t keep watching you drink yourself to death every day.” He admits as tears start to blur his vision. 

  
“Well I didn’t ask for you to stay here.” Harold spits out narrowing his eyes at his son. 

  
“No, you didn’t exactly ask me but you did ask me for my help.” Asher explains crossing his arms over his chest. “So, it’s obvious that you don’t want to get better. And I’m tired of putting my life on hold for you.” He admits shaking his head. 

  
“Well don’t let me be an inconvenience to you anymore.” Harold shouts not caring if their neighbors hear him. 

  
“I put the lease in your name so the apartment is yours now.” Asher explains as he drops the new lease that the landlord gave him yesterday onto to the coffee table.

  
“Finally, I’ll get some peace and quiet then.” Harold sneers as he looks down at the lease and then watching as his son backs away from him.

  
“You want to know something dad?” Asher inquires choosing to ignore his dad's comment. “I want you to get better dad. I really do.” Asher says over his shoulder as he picks up his bags. “But you have to want to get better too.” He tells him before opening the door he casts one more long look over to his dad as a feeling of sadness mixed with anger washes over him as he watches his dad down the last bit of whiskey in the bottle.

“Good luck dad.” He whispers before stepping out into hallway and closing the door behind him leaving his dad alone. 

  
After he throws his bags into the backseat of his car his phone buzzes in his pocket. Despite the sadness that he is feeling he finds himself smiling when he sees a text from Olivia. 

  
_Are you coming????_ Her text reads with a picture of her in her cap and gown below it.

  
_Be right there._ He texts back before starting his car. 

  
Letting out a long breath he glances up at the window of his dad's apartment watching as the blue light from the television flashes across the walls before he backs out of his parking spot.

  
***

  
By the time Asher gets to Olivia’s graduation the only parking spot he can find is at the very end of the parking lot far away from the college's gymnasium. 

  
Checking the time he realizes that he only has five minutes to get inside and find a seat before the ceremony starts. 

  
_I’m here._ He texts to Olivia as he jogs through the parking lot. 

  
Finding a seat in the top row of bleachers he sits down heavily as he catches his breath once the band starts to play and graduates start to match to their seats.

  
He scans each graduate as they march in wondering where Olivia is as the sadness he was feeling over his dad slip away as he thinks about how proud he is of Olivia. 

  
_Liv said to meet up with us after._ Asher reads Jordan's text as the dean of the college starts to speak. 

  
_I will_. Asher immediately responds knowing that is one promise that he can keep after months of lying to everyone. 

  
He looks up from his phone to find Olivia smiling at him or at least in his general direction which he instantly returns as he waves down to her.

  
_I'm ready now to tell her everything._ He decides once she turns back around as the names of the graduates start to be called. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to hear your thoughts on where you think Asher will go after this. 
> 
> In tomorrow's chapter which is called _We're Better Together_ will show Asher and Olivia reuniting and they will be talking things through. 
> 
> Honestly I am so excited to write them being together again! Which I am sure guys were anticipating that I wouldn't have them apart for too long anyway. 😉


	5. We're Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia talk after her graduation about the secrets he has been keeping for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter as I feel it's more of a filler chapter but I hope that its still enjoyable!

“So, Asher when do we get to travel to the East coast for your graduation?” Laura asks across from the table as they wait for their desserts after they’ve ate their dinner to celebrate Olivia’s graduation. 

  
“Oh, um…” Asher starts but then trails off when Jordan shoots him a questioning look. “I won’t be graduating until December. I just have a few more credits to catch up on.” He explains after clearing his throat as he takes a long drink of his lemon water. 

  
“Well you just send us the date and we’ll be there.” Laura promises as she sends him an encouraging smile. 

  
“We'll talk about everything after while.” Olivia whispers in Asher's ear in a slight stern tone once her mom, dad and Jordan fall into their own conversation. “You can tell me anything babe.” Olivia adds after seeing the look of guilt that flashes across his face.

  
Asher just nods in response as Olivia gives his hand a gentle assuring squeeze just before the waitress returns with their dessert plates. 

  
***

  
“I'm so proud of you Liv.” Asher tells her as they watch the small waves roll in from where they sit on the sand. 

  
“Thanks Ash.” She says pressing her lips to his for a soft kiss. “So, what’s with the bags in your back seat?” She asks as they pull apart. 

  
“Um I moved out…” He explains glancing out nervously to the ocean. 

  
“Of your dorm? I thought you were going back in the Fall?” She inquires in a none accusatory tone as she studies his face taking in his clenched jaw. 

  
“I'm not really sure…” He finally admits as he turns his gaze back toward her. 

  
“Hey what is it?” She asks in a gentle tone when she sees the tears shining in his blue eyes. “Whatever is going on you can tell me babe. I promise.” She assures him as she cups his cheek softly with her hand. 

  
“I came back home just after New Year’s.” He explains after letting out a long breath deciding it was finally time to come clean about everything. “My dad called and he said that he wasn’t sober anymore and I couldn’t just let him face this alone. So I came back to Beverly to help him stay sober.” He says closing his eyes as he tries to compose himself. “But he kept drinking so I left today. I just can’t deal with everything right now.” He tells her taking in a shaky breath.

  
“Oh, Ash I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me?” She inquiries her brow furrowing in confusion?

  
“I didn’t want to bother you with more of my problems. You were already dealing with so much with school and then the possibility of you being pregnant.” He explains feeling his shoulders become less tense as he finally stops lying. 

  
“Asher listen to me. You have never been or never will you ever be a bother to me. And it’s your dad's choice to get and stay sober. And I know that you did everything you could to help him.” She assures him tracing the intentions under his cheekbones. “But for tonight our only task at hand will be moving those bags out of your back seat and into my apartment.” She says sending him a soft smile before she moves to stand up from the sand. 

  
“What do you mean?” He asks as he returns her smile before taking her hand that she extends out to him. 

  
“I mean that you are going to move into my apartment with me.” She explains as they walk hand and hand back to his car. 

  
“Are you sure?” He asks looking down at their joined hands. 

  
“Of course, I am. And besides someone has to make sure that you go back to college. Right?” Olivia explains with a light laugh that he joins in on. 

  
“Yes. You’re right. And I promise that I’m going back to college.” He promises as he opens the car door for her. 

  
“I'm going to hold you to that.” She tells him leaning in to give him another soft kiss before she slides into the passenger seat. 

  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way Liv.” He says with a wink before he closes the car door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you thought of their reunion and any predictions that you may have. 😊
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be called _I've Missed You≤_ and it will show Asher and Olivia moving in together and Asher reconnecting with an old friend. I hope that you will enjoy it! 💛


	6. I've Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia move into her apartment together and Asher reconnects with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> This chapter is by far my favorite one so far!! It has cuddles, kisses and the return of a furry character! So, I hope that you will enjoy this one very much! I wrote it pretty quick too so I hope it makes sense and there isn't too many mistakes 😀
> 
> P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to haley who loves reading about Asher and Olivia waking up together. So, I hope you this chapter girl. (Oh, don't worry there will be plenty more of waking up and cute scenes to come.) 😉

“So which cabinet do you want me to put the bowls in?” Asher asks as he takes out the assortment of glass and plastic bowls from the last container of dishes. 

  
“Where ever you want them, babe. It’s your kitchen too.” Olivia tells him from where she is sorting the silverware into the drawer organizer by the sink. 

  
“Is here good then?” He questions opening the last empty cabinet above the stove. 

  
“Looks perfect to me.” She nods in agreement looking down when she feels Lucky rub against her leg and then move over to Asher. “And it looks like our girl missed you too.” She observes with a playful smile hearing Lucky purr as she rubs against Asher's legs. 

  
“And I’ve missed you both too.” He admits walking the few steps over across the tan tiles to give Olivia a quick kiss before he bends down to pick up Lucky who is pawing at his foot through his sock. “I'm just not sure which one I missed more.” He teases with a smirk as he rubs Lucky's belly. 

  
“Oh, is that so?” Olivia asks returning his smirk as she reached over to stretch behind their cat's ears. “Well I think you may have missed me more.” She whispers into his ear before placing a kiss on his neck.

  
“Hmmm, I think you’re right.” Asher agrees as Olivia trails a line of kisses along his jawline.

“Care to remind me what exactly it is I missed?” He suggests after sitting Lucky down and watching as she scurries off toward her cat tree by the patio door before leaning back up to press a heated kiss to her lips.

“It would be my pleasure.” She says with a teasing smile as she takes him by the hand leading him down the hall to their bedroom across from the bathroom. 

  
***

  
“Good morning babe.” Olivia whispers with a soft smile once she lifts her head from Asher's bare chest to find him already awake. 

  
“Good morning baby.” Asher whispers back returning her smile as he brushes a few locks of her dark curly hair out of her face. “I've missed you so much Liv.” He admits trailing his index finger along the soft curve of her jawline as she trails her hand along his arm. 

  
“I've missed you so much too Ash.” She tells him leaning her head back against his bare chest to press her ear so she can listen to his steady beating heart. “I'm so glad you are here with me.” She admits before she leans back up to kiss him gently. 

  
“And I’m glad I’m here too now that you’ve reminded me of why I’ve missed you so much.” He says with a smirk as he presses a gentle kiss to her lips. 

  
Olivia snuggles back against his chest feeling so happy that any feelings of worry that Asher was drifting away from was actually just him trying to cover up everything that was happening with his dad. Which if she was being completely honest with herself, she wished he wouldn’t do that because no matter what she would always be there for him. 

  
“Have you talked to your dad?” She asks with her head still against his chest as Lucky jumps up onto their bed and curls up against her.'"

Not yet.” He says letting out a long sigh before reaching down to rub his hand along Lucky's back noticing for the first time how her black fur has become speckled with grey. 

“Do you want to?” She asks gently sending him an encouraging smile.

  
“Yeah. It’s just hard. You know?” He says finding a soft smile spreading across his face as Lucky stretches out and buries her face into Olivia’s neck. 

  
“I do get it. But I could go with you to see him if you want.” She offers interlacing her fingers through his. 

  
“Maybe we could go check on him tomorrow if you’re not busy.” He finally decides after a few moments of silence with only the sound of Lucky's purring filling the room. 

  
“I’m free all day tomorrow.” She tells him before moving to sit up. “But for today we have a kitchen table to go shop for.” She explains as she gets out of their bed. 

  
“Okay, you take the first shower and then I'll take the second.” He decides reaching for his phone on the nightstand. 

  
“Or we could take the first shower together.” She suggests leaning against the door frame with a teasing smile before she crosses the hallway to the bathroom. 

  
Asher chuckles as he pulls the sheets from his body hearing the shower turn on petting Lucky before he gets up from the bed. 

  
He slides open the frosty paned shower door with a smirk as he takes in Olivia’s body already soaked from the hot water as he steps inside the shower with her. 

  
“I thought you might want to join me.” Olivia says above the sound of the water as she pulls him in close to press a searing kiss to his lips. 

  
“I never want to leave you ever again.” He admits against her lips as he turns his back toward the stream of the shower. “And I’m never going to.” He promises pulling her even closer to him as their lips connect again in an even deeper kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you thought about this chapter! They are just to adorable together and then of course we have the return of Lucky! 😀
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be about Asher and Olivia going to visit his dad. Let me know how you think that will go. 😊
> 
> Oh and if there is anything that you would like for me to include in this drabble collection then please let me know! I still have a few chapters without a concrete idea attached to them so of you have something you would like to read then please feel free to let me and I would be more then happy to write it for you!!! 😀
> 
> Sending y'all lots of love!!! 💛


	7. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia go to visit his dad to try and convince him to get treatment for his alcoholism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> So, this chapter was not in my original plan for this story because I was planning on a completely different arc for Asher and his dad. But honestly, I like this version a lot better and I feel that it fits with the overall theme for this story so much better! 
> 
> I hope that y'all will enjoy this one! 
> 
> Please Note: This chapter does contain discussions about alcoholism so if that could in any way be triggering for you then please read with extra caution and care! <3

“Are you ready for this?” Olivia gently asks Asher after they’ve been standing in front of his dad's apartment door for five minutes. 

  
“Yeah.” Asher answers swallowing nervously against the lump rising in his throat at the thought of seeing his dad. 

  
_It’s just my dad. Everything will be fine._ He reasons with himself after he decides to knock on the door rather than using his spare key. 

  
“I’m right here.” She assures him giving his hand a tight squeeze as they wait for his dad to answer the door. 

  
“Hey. It’s good to see you both.” Harold greets with a forced smile when he sees his son and his girlfriend at the door a moment he had been anticipating since yesterday when Asher had texted him that we’re coming for a visit. “Come on in.” He says after wetting his dry lips wishing he could have a small drink of alcohol to help his nerves. But he shakes his head at his thoughts as Asher and Olivia follow him over to the couch because he promised himself and more importantly that he would stay sober for their visit. 

  
“So, how have you been dad?” Asher casually asks from his seat beside his dad breaking the awkward silence between them as he takes in the sink full of dirty dishes and the trash can that he is afraid is full of empty beer bottles. 

  
“Okay.” Harold answers with a shrug taking a cautious glance toward his son. 

  
“That’s good.” Asher tells him with a stiff nod. “So, dad Olivia was talking with her sponsor and there’s a treatment center not too far from here that is accepting new patients.” He explains watching helplessly as his dad hides his shaking hands under his jacket. “And we think it would be a good place for you if you want too.” He adds in quickly after Olivia nudges him in the ribs and sends him a look. 

  
“I don’t know Asher…” Harold trails off looking down at his shoes no longer able to hold his son's hopeful gaze. 

  
“We’re not here to pressure you Mr. Adams we just wanted to give you the option.” Olivia explains with an encouraging smile as she holds Asher's hand. 

  
“I’ll think about it.” Harold finally decides lifting his eyes up from the floor to focus on the television that is showing the news. 

  
“That's all I’m asking for dad.” Asher admits clasping his dad lightly on the shoulder. “You remember all those trips we took when we were little to the museums. And how you stayed with me for hours while I looked at the dinosaurs exhibits.” He recalls with a chuckle at thinking his how be would beg his dad until he agreed that they could stay just a few minutes longer. 

  
“Yeah, I remember. You were always so excited to show me all the different kinds and all about them.” Harold recalls sharing a genuine smile with his son perhaps the first one they have in years. 

  
“You always listened though and asked questions. Maybe we could go again sometime?” Asher suggests in a hopeful time.

  
“It could be a while before we can.” Harold exclaims with a tired sigh as his smile falters with tears burning in his eyes. 

  
“That’s okay dad.” Asher assures him after clearing the lump from his throat. 

  
“I want to get better son. I really do.” Harold admits burying his face in his hands as he breaks down into a sob. 

  
“I know you do dad. I know you do.” Asher assures his dad as he pulls him in for a hug. “And you can get better.” He promises as tears start to fall down his cheeks. 

  
Olivia moves from her spot next to Asher to hug Harold on the other side as they release they own heartbreak through tears at all of them knowing how hard the fight is to get sober and stay sober. 

  
“We're both going to be right here for you every step of the way.” Olivia explains to Asher's dad once they pull apart and dry their tears. 

  
“Yeah, dad we’re not going anywhere.” Asher promises taking Olivia’s hand as she it’s down next to him again on the couch. 

  
“Thank you both. I just hope I can stay sober…” Harold says trailing off looking down at the packet of papers on the coffee table. 

  
“Well just take it one day at a time.” Olivia tells him with a knowing smile. 

  
“One day at a time.” Harold repeats slowly letting it sink in that every day from now on would be his own decision to stay sober. He nods towards his son as he picks up the brochure from the treatment center and it feels heavy in his hands at the weight of the promise of his own sobriety that right now feels so out of reach. “I’ll go.” He says quietly hanging is head as he sits the brochure back down on the coffee table gingerly. 

  
“I’m so proud of you dad.” Asher tells him as they stand up from the couch and his dad pulls him in for a hug this time.

  
“Thank you, son.” Harold says holding his son close for the first time in years as he vows silently to himself that he is going to try his hardest to get and stay sober for his son and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think snout the positive shift in Asher's and his dad's relationship. I promise there is more happiness ahead. 😉
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will feature a time jump to the end of the summer where Asher will be deciding to go back to college and him finally deciding what he wants to do. Any guesses on what they may be? 😀


	8. Never Repay You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher wants to thank Olivia for everything she has done for him and his dad by taking her on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This chapter is super short and sweet, but I feel like it moves the story forward in an organic way. 
> 
> I hope that y'all will enjoy it! <3
> 
> Please Note: I wrote this one super cute so I am sorry for any errors.

“So, I got to video chat with my dad.” Asher tells Olivia as she sits down next him on the couch. 

“How’s he doing?” Olivia asks reaching down to pet Lucky on the head when she jumps up between them on the couch. 

“He seems to be doing really good.” He explains with a smile as he remembers how happy his dad looked and sounded even on the computer screen. “I think this time he really means it about getting and staying sober.” He says rubbing Lucky’s belly when she stretches out along the couch cushion. 

“That’s great babe.” She tells him sending him a smile of her own. 

“And I’ve finally called and got my credits transferred to UCLA for the Fall semester.” He explains making a checkmark in the air to signal another thing that has been checked off of his to-do list. 

“Fianlly.” She scoffs with a teasing smile as she playfully punches him in the arm. “You’ve been extra productive today then.” She says biting her bottom her lip to hold in her laughter at the fake hurt look he sends her. 

“I do what I can.” He says with a smirk. “But honestly none of this would have been possible without you. I mean my dad and I were both drowning. And you helped save us both.” He admits his growing serious as he locks their gazes. 

“Ash...” She says trailing off at a loss for words at his admission. 

“I mean it Liv. Without you, I don’t what would’ve happened.” He explains with a clouded expression filling his eyes. “So, thank you so much baby for everything you’ve done for me and my dad.” He says leaning his face closer to hers as he flicks his eyes down to her lips. 

“You’re welcome babe. And I would do anything for you or your dad just like I know you both would for me.” She tells him leaning forward capturing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. 

“I love you Olivia.” He whispers against her lips as they break apart for a moment to catch their breath. 

“I love you too Asher.” She whispers back before pressing her lips back against his. 

“So, um I got us movie tickets.” He explains sharing a content smile with her as she climbs onto his lap. 

“Oh, really.” She says with a smirk as she trails a line of heated kisses along his neck. 

“Really.” He tells her with a small chuckle as she pulls the hem of his shirt up. 

“And when does the movie start?” She asks leaning back so she can pull his shirt off. 

“At seven.” He answers before pressing his lips against hers as he tosses his shirt onto the floor. 

“So, that gives us plenty of time then.” She says with a dark smile as he stands up and carries her to their bedroom. 

“Plenty of time.” He repeats as she lays back against the bed and he climbs in next to her and for the moment it is only the two of them. 

*** 

“So, what movie are we watching?” Olivia asks as they wait in line for popcorn. 

“You’ll see.” Asher answers with a smirk as they take a step closer to the counter. 

“It be better good.” She playfully warns before its Asher’s turn to order. 

“Oh, it will be.” He tells her with a wink as they walk hand in hand toward their theater. 

“Grease! We’re watching Grease?!” Olivia squeals excitedly when she sees the lit-up sign above the theater door. 

“Yes, we are. I know it’s your favorite and I just wanted something to repay you for everything. I mean I know I could never actually do enough to repay you thought but this may be a nice start.” Asher explains as they navigate their way to their seats in the dimly lit theater. 

“Well you’re right this is a start.” She says with a giggle as she waits excitedly for the movie to start. 

“Asher I’m not the movie remember.” She whispers after feeling Asher’s eyes on her and then looking over to find him staring at her instead of the screen. “Just like our first date.” She recalls stifling her laugh with a mouthful of popcorn. 

“What can I say old habits die hard.” He whispers back as he reluctantly turns his attention away from her and to the movie screen. 

She squeezes his hand in a way to say thank you for everything which he immediately returns as they watch the rest of the movie in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter and any predictions that you may have for the story moving forward! :) 
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be about Asher's dad coming home and how he and Olivia help him readjust to the real world and then Saturday's chapter will be about Asher's graduation. :D


	9. Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia want his dad's homecoming from the treatment facility back to real life to be as special as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> Firstly I am sorry for the late-night posting of this chapter but I hope that the length makes up for it (its the longest one yet at just over 1,300 words.)
> 
> Please enjoy it! 
> 
> P.S. I wrote this one pretty quickly without much editing so I am sorry for any mistakes. <3

“So, how does it look?” Asher asks stepping off the small step ladder to stand next to Olivia after he hangs the banner above the kitchen archway. 

  
“It looks perfect Ash.” Olivia tells him kissing him on the cheek. “And so, does the rest of the apartment too.” She compliments following his gaze toward the new furniture in the living room.

  
Asher nods in response as he looks back up to the banner.

  
 _Welcome Home._ He mouths the words on the banner as he thinks about his dad finally coming home for the treatment center. 

  
“Do you think he’ll like that we got rid of his old furniture?” He asks worried that his dad might be mad that they completely changed out all of his old furniture for new without even asking him. “I mean we even changed his bed sheets.” He says swallowing nervously as Olivia grabs his trembling hand. 

  
“He’s going to love what you did babe.” She promises giving his hand a firm squeeze.

“Like you said we got rid of all of his old stuff for new so that when he comes home it will feel like a true new start for him.” She explains in a gentle tone pulling him in for a comforting hug.

“Yeah. You’re right. I just want him to really be okay.” He whispers as he rests his head on her should for three deep breaths. 

  
“I know babe. I know.” She whispers back rubbing small circles on his back. “And he as you by his side to support him.” She explains sending him a sweet smile when they pull apart. 

  
“Thanks, you always know the right thing to say.” He tells her with a light chuckle shaking his head in an effort to stop his spiral of negative thoughts. 

  
“You’re welcome. I don’t know what we would do without each other.” She admits pressing a feather light kiss to his lips. 

  
“I don’t know either.” He whispers against her lips before he steps back looking around his dad’s apartment once more. “Tell your mom and dad that I will pay them back for the furniture.” He explains feeling so thankful to the Bakers. 

“There’s no need for that.” She explains with a wave of her hand. “My parents said to think of it as a gift from your future in-laws.” She says with a teasing smile. 

“Oh, really.” Asher laughs with a smirk. “Well, Jordan hasn’t even popped the question to me yet.” He teases his eyes widening in fake surprise. 

  
“Well me and my big mouth strike again.” Olivia says covering her mouth as they break out into a long laugh that rings through the otherwise quiet apartment. 

  
“But really though I can never repay any of you for all of your help throughout the years.” He tells her once their laughter subsides as he interlaces his fingers through hers. 

  
“Well, that’s what families are for so there is no repayment required.” She assures him before pressing a more heated kiss against his lips. “Oh, we still have just enough time.” She exclaims looking down at her watch. 

  
“Time for what?” Asher asks his brow furrowing in confusion as he lets her pull him with her to the door. 

  
“For the final surprise to make your dad’s homecoming complete.” She says with another sweet smile as she leads their way out of the apartment and to her car. 

  
“The animal shelter?” Asher asks as Olivia pulls into her parking spot in front of the door. “Why are we here?” He questions following her lead and getting out of the car. 

  
“Because I have a surprise for your dad.” She explains over her shoulder as she pushes open the shelter door, 

  
“You adopted my dad a dog?” Asher asks in disbelief at his girlfriend’s kindness when the shelter employee brings out a young and hyper tan-colored dog.

  
“Maybe...” Olivia says with a shrug as she takes the dog’s leash from the employee. “I signed all the papers yesterday. Do you think your dad will like him?” She asks biting on her bottom lip to hold in her laugh as the dog jumps up on Asher’s legs. 

  
“Are you kidding? He’s going to love him.” He answers kneeling down in front of the dog to scratch behind his ears. “He’s name’s Chance?” He half questions and half states as he reads the small round name tag attached to the dog’s collar. 

  
“Yeah. I named him that since this is like your dad’s second chance.” She explains feeling her cheeks reddened at her own words. 

  
“That’s a perfect name for him Liv.” He says standing back up as he sends her a bright smile. 

  
“Good.” Olivia says with a nod as Chance happily wags his tail as he walks in front of them as they head toward the door. “Let’s get you home boy.” She tells the dog who only wags his tail faster in response. 

  
***

  
“I think that Chance got more new stuff then my dad.” Asher observes with a snort as he looks at the new assortment of toys, the pet bed, the two new bowls, and the huge bag of dog food that they had picked up on the way home at the pet store. 

  
“Yeah maybe we went a tad bit overboard.” Olivia agrees with a giggle. 

  
“They’re both worth it though.” He says watching with a happy smile as Chance walks around his new home. 

  
“Yeah that’s true.” She admits returning his smile as they hear a key unlocking the apartment door. 

  
“Come here boy. It’s time to meet your dad.” Asher tells the dog as he reaches down to hold onto his collar. 

  
“Welcome Home!” Olivia and Asher say in unison when Harold opens the apartment door and steps through the threshold. 

  
“Wow!” Harold exclaims in surprises as tears spring into his eyes at the sight of his son and his son’s girlfriend smiling proudly toward him from where they are standing underneath a welcome home banner.

“Thanks, you two.” He tells them after he sits his bags down by the door closing it behind him.

  
“You’re welcome.” They both answer in unison causing them all to burst out in laughter. 

  
“Oh, and who is this guy?” Harold asks finally noticing the dog that is standing obediently by his son’s leg. 

  
“This is Chance.” Asher answers gesturing toward the dog that looks up at him excitedly. “Here’s your new dog.” He explains sending his dad a smile before letting go of the dog’s collar watching as he rushes over to his new owner. 

  
“You guys got me a dog?” Harold asks in disbelief as he kneels down to hug the dog.

  
“Well Olivia did.” Asher explains throwing his arm across Olivia’s shoulder so he can pull in close to his side. 

  
“When I came home from rehab Asher got me Lucky so I would have something to focus on. And I thought that Chance would be something good for you to focus on Mr. Adams.” Olivia explains feeling her cheeks burn even brighter. 

  
“Thank you, Olivia.” Harold tells her sincerely sending her a smile as he straightens his posture. “But please call me Harold.” He says stepping forward toward them with his new dog on his heels. 

  
“You’re welcome Harold.” She whispers almost shyly as he pulls her in for a warm hug. 

  
“I am so glad you’re home.” Asher tells his dad when he steps over to him to give him a hug after hugging Olivia. 

  
“I am too son.” Harold says clearing the emotion for his throat as he looks around the apartment. “It looks amazing in here.” He compliments noticing all the new furniture. 

  
“You like it?” Asher asks unable to hold his nervousness from his voice. 

  
“No, I love it.” Harold exclaims moving over to sit down on his new dark blue couch, “We’re home now boy.” He says to Chance before the dog runs over to his pile of new toys. 

  
_Thank you._ Asher mouths to Olivia as they walk to join his dad on the couch. 

  
_You’re welcome._ She whispers back to him watching as Chance brings one of the brightly colored balls that they had bought him over to Harold. 

They settle down on the couch on either side of Harold watching with matching content and relieved smiles as he throws the ball for Chance and the dog runs over to quickly retrieve it and then brings it back. 

_My dad is finally home._ Asher thinks as tears well up in his eyes from happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter and what you think will happen next! 
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter is called _Because of You_ and it will be about Asher's college graduation. 
> 
> P.S. I have fallen in love with Chance. 🐶


	10. Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher graduates college and Olivia wants to show him how proud she is of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> Today's chapter is another longer one (just over 1,000 words) and I really like it! 
> 
> Are you guys liking the longer chapters? .
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy this one! <3
> 
> And thank y'all so much for 100 hits on this drabble collection!!! 😀

“So, how is the studying going?” Olivia asks leaning against the open-door frame of her and Asher's bedroom. 

  
“It’s been long and boring.” He says with a dry chuckle as he takes off his glasses rubbing at his tired eyes before turning around in his desk chair as Olivia shuffles across the carpet picking up Lucky who has been sleeping by Asher' feet. “Although I could use a break right about now though.” He tells her with a smirk as he grabs for her hand pulling her in close. 

  
“Your final exams are tomorrow Ash.” She exclaims cupping his cheek gently with her hand. 

  
“Fine.” He says with a frustrated sigh. “I hate when you’re right.” He tells her with a pout before turning around back to his laptop.

  
“You’ll think me later though.” She says with a laugh at Asher being so dramatic. “But I promise to make it up to you.” She whispers with her breath hot against his skin as she leans down close to his ear before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

  
“You better.” He exclaims with a teasing smile. 

  
“I promise.” She says with a wink as she backs away from his chair. “Come on Lucky girl dad has got some major studying left to do.” She says with a giggle as she closes their bedroom door. 

  
***

  
Asher picks up his cap from the gymnasium floor from the pile of his fellow graduates' caps feeling thankful that he wrote his name on the label on the inside. 

  
“There's my son!” He hears his dad say excitedly from behind him. 

  
“Hey, dad.” Asher says with a surprised chuckle when his dad pulls him in for a tight hug. 

  
“I'm so proud of you Asher.” His dad whispers to him as he cups the back of his head. “So so proud of you.” He says as they pull back not caring her tears start to fall down his cheeks in the crowded gymnasium. 

  
“Thanks dad.” Asher tells him with a watery smile as tears burn in his own eyes. 

  
“I'm so proud of you baby.” His mom tells him with tears falling down her own cheeks as she pulls her son in for an equally as tight hug as his dad did. 

  
“Thanks mom.” He tells her filling his own tears finally start to fall. 

  
“We did pretty good didn’t we.” Harold exclaims as Gwen steps back next to him as Asher tries to compose himself. 

  
“Yeah we did.” She agrees which is such a rarity for the divorced couple that she surprises her own self. “You look healthy Harold.” She compliments noticing just how much being sober has changed him. 

  
“Thanks.” He says with a nod crossing his arms over his chest suddenly feeling vulnerable. “I'm doing it for him.” He explains stilling his gaze on his son as Jordan walks up to him. 

“Congrats Ash!” Jordan yells above the roar of conversations surrounding them as he steps up next to his best friend. 

  
“Thanks, Jay!” Asher tells him with a beaming smile as they lean in for a hug. 

  
“Congratulations Asher.” Laura says with a warn smile as she gives him an even warmer hug. 

  
“We’re proud of you son.” Billy tells him giving him a firm handshake. 

  
“Thank you both.” He says with a warm smile. 

  
“Congrats babe.” Olivia whispers once she comes up behind him. 

  
“Thanks baby.” He whispers back to her as he throws an arm across her shoulder pulling her in close to his side. 

  
“You’re welcome.” She says taking his hand. 

  
“So, who's up for a celebration dinner?” Billy asks as the crowd around them starts to thin out. 

  
***

  
“Today never would’ve happened if it wasn’t for you Liv.” Asher tells her after he hangs his tassel on his rearview mirror. 

  
“Well, you did all the work though.” She reasons taking off her seat belt.

  
“Yeah but without your support and encouragement I never would have went back to college. And my dad would probably still be passed out drunk on his couch every day.” He explains taking her hand. 

  
“I’m always going to be right by your side.” She promises smoothing her thumb along the sharp curve of his jawline. 

  
“Because of you I’m a better person.” He tells her leaning in close flicking her eyes down to her lips. 

  
“And because of you I know what it is to be loved.” She tells him leaning in closer before pressing a passionate kiss to his slightly parted lips. “I think it’s time that I made the other day up to you.” She whispers against his lips with her lips turning up into a loving smile. 

  
“Lead the way.” He says with a smirk as they get out of the car. 

  
Olivia's lips crash into Asher's as soon as they close the apartment door behind them as he backs up pressing his back against the door. 

  
“I am really proud of you babe.” She tells him in between their kisses. 

  
“Thanks baby.” He says slightly out of her breath as he walks backward toward their bedroom. 

  
“Shit, sorry Lucky.” Asher mumbles when Lucky lets out a shrill scream from where he stepped on her tail. “Is she okay?” He asks worried that he has hurt her as Olivia peels herself away from him to check on her. 

  
“Yeah, she’s okay Ash.” She assures watching as Lucky curls up on the couch. “Now where we’re we?” She asks as she presses her body up against his again before they walk into their bedroom. 

  
The moonlight filters through their sheer curtains as their clothes fall into a messy pile onto the carpet beside their bed. 

  
“I love you so much Olivia.” He whispers as she lays back against the mattress. 

  
“I love you so much too Asher.” She whispers back before their lips connect once more in a deeper kiss as he presses his hot skin against hers. 

  
Their bodies mold together in perfect rhythm as the moonlight continues to illuminate the room around them that slowly starts to fade away as they get lost in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this one! I think it turned out cute. And I hope that y'all enjoyed that it wasn't so focused on college more about their relationship. 
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be called _Be My Forever_ and Asher will be purposing to Olivia. 
> 
> And here is a preview of the how the remaining chapters will be laid out:
> 
> -Chapters 11-19 will be about Asher and Olivia navigating marriage life and their careers. 
> 
> -Chapters 20-31 will be about Asher and Olivia navigating the journey to becoming parents. 
> 
> I would love to know which chapters you are most excited to read! :)


	11. Be My Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia go on a hike and he asks her an unexpected question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet (it's over 1,700 words) and Asher and Olivia are super cute in this one! ;) 
> 
> This chapter is the start of the next stage of Asher's and Olivia's lives which is going to be about their marriage and their careers. I hope that you guys will enjoy reading about this stage. Please let me know if you are. :)
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter! <3

“Um, Mr. Baker sir do you have a minute?” Asher nervously asks from where he stands in the doorway of Billy’s office. 

“Since when am I Mr. Baker to you Ash?” Billy says with a chuckle as he looks up from his laptop to find his daughter’s boyfriend shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. 

“Since I want to ask you a serious question.” Asher explains taking a caution step inside his office. 

“Oh, okay.” Billy says sitting up straighter in his chair after he closes his laptop’s screen. “So, what is it you want to ask me?” He asks clasping his hands in front of him resting them on his desk. 

“Um, well I don’t know really where to start...” Asher says pacing nervously from Billy’s bookshelf and then over to the fish tank below the window. 

“How about you take a seat first son.” Billy suggests eyeing him carefully as Asher slides into one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. “And take a few deep breathes.” He tells him after noticing the look of panic that flashes through Asher's eyes. “But whatever it is Ash you can ask.” He says in a gentle tone waiting patiently for Asher to compose himself. 

“Um, I’ve just been thinking lately...” Asher begins before trailing off taking in a deep breath to regain his confidence so that he can finally ask the question that he has been thinking about for months. “I am wanting to ask your blessing so that I can ask Olivia to marry me.” He finally says in a rushed sentence before he can stop himself as he rubs his sweaty palms along the front of his jeans. 

Billy leans back in his chair as he ponders over Asher’s question as he watches a look of fear wash across his daughter’s boyfriend’s face before he hardens his features and settles his face into a neutral expression. Billy wants to chuckle at the nerves he can feel vibrating off of Asher but he doesn’t want him to think he is making fun of him because Billy remembers very vividly when he asked Laura’s own father for her hand in marriage. And if he is being honest with himself, he is touched that Asher asked him before he purposed to Olivia. 

“Asher...” He finally says trailing off until Asher hesitantly meets his gaze. “You have my full blessing to ask Olivia to marry you.” He tells him as his smile grows wider with each word. “Honestly, I am just surprised it took you this long.” He says with chuckling as Asher reaches across the desk to give him a firm handshake. 

“Thank you, sir.” Asher says with a stiff nod before returning Billy’s smile. “I promise I am always going to take care of her and love her with all my heart.” He admits his words coming out choked by the end of his sentence. 

“I expect nothing less of you because she is still my baby girl after all.” Billy tells him leveling him with his gaze as Asher stands up from his chair. 

“Yes sir. You have my word.” Asher tells him before backing slowly out of Billy’s office. 

Billy watches with an amused smile as Asher lets out a relieved breath once he steps through the office door and then hurries out of the house. 

He settles his eyes on the picture frame containing the picture of Olivia and Asher from their first date remembering then that from that moment on he had always known that one day these two would eventually get married. 

*** 

Asher instantly smiles when he hears Chance bark from the other side of the door after he knocks waiting for his dad to open the door. 

“Hey, Asher. You know you don’t have to knock you can always use your key.” His dad greets as he steps aside to let his son into the apartment. 

“Hi, dad. I just didn’t want to barge in on you unannounced.” Asher explains after he pets Chance on the head before following his dad over to the couch. 

“So, what brings you by?” Harold inquires as he mutes the television. 

“I was wondering if I could take Chance along with me and Olivia on our hike.” Asher tells him as Chance lays down at his dad’s feet. 

“Of course, you can, and Chance would love that.” Harold says with a warm smile before he glances down at his dog. “He has really been exactly what I needed to help me through my transition to finally staying sober.” He exclaims bringing his gaze back up to look at his son. 

“I’m glad to hear that dad. I’m really proud of you.” Asher tells him clasping his dad on the shoulder as he returns his warm smile. 

“Thanks, son.” Harold says with a nod as he clears his throat. “So, two are just going for a hike?” He asks giving his son a questioning look. 

“Um, yeah.” Asher answers feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment. 

“I’m proud of you too son.” He tells him as he watches Asher scoot to the edge of the couch. 

“Thanks, dad.” Asher says over his shoulder before he gets up to get Chance’s leash that is hanging from a hook by his dad’s car keys. 

“She’s going to yes you know.” Harold tells his son as after he clips on Chance’s leash to his collar. 

“How did you know?” Asher asks confused with his hand wrapped around the doorknob. 

“Call it father’s intuition.” Harold says with a knowing smile and wink as he picks up the tv remote again. 

“I hope she says yes.” Asher admits as he opens the door and Chance excitedly wags his tail since he knows he is getting to go outside. 

“There’s no way she’s going to say no.” His dad promises calling after him as Asher steps through the door. 

*** 

“Did you hear anything about that teaching job yet?” Olivia asks as they continue their walk up the mountain after stopping for a quick snack. 

“Nope, not yet.” Asher tells her grabbing onto her hand. 

“Well, they’re missing out if they don’t choose you.” She assures him leaning in closer to his side when another couple passes them on their descend down the mountain. 

“Chance is loving this.” Asher says with a chuckle hoping to lighten the mood as Chance runs ahead of them along the trail as he pulls on the leash wishing he could go farther then it will allow him. 

“Yeah, he is.” Olivia agrees before looking up to the golden sunlight filtering through the tall tree’s green leaves. “It’s so amazing out here.” She says in awe of the beauty of nature around them as she breathes in the fresh Spring air. 

“Yeah, I am glad you agreed to come.” He tells her kissing her on the cheek after he nervously taps the dark blue fabric of his shorts to make sure the ring is still in his pocket. Finding it still there he lets out a relieved inaudible breath as the small box feels heavier with each step they take closer to the top of the mountain. 

“Wow, I am glad that I came with you now. It’s absolutely breathtaking.” Olivia tells him as they look down from the lookout on top of the mountain at the river flowing steadily in the valley below. 

“Yes, you are.” Asher whispers reaching over to tuck one of her strands of hair that has fallen loose from her ponytail. 

“I was talking about the view Ash.” She says with a shy smile. 

“I know.” He says with a low chuckle as they both look out together to the view below. 

“Should we start heading back down?” Olivia asks as the sun sinks lower in the sky. 

“Yeah.” Asher agrees before bending down to tie his shoelace. “Liv, wait...” He says trailing off as he grabs her hand fishing the ring box out of his pocket with his other hand. 

“What?” Olivia asks stepping closer to him with her brow furrowing in confusion when she sees the ring box sitting in Asher’s open palm. 

“Olivia Baker from the day we met in kindergarten and you came over to me I have dreamt about this moment.” He says as he shakily opens the ring box. “You have always been the most supportive, sweet, kind and amazing person that has already stayed right by my side. And I honestly can’t imagine not spending the rest of my life without you. So, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?” He exclaims with a hopeful smile as looks deeply into Olivia’s shining eyes. 

“Ash...” Olivia starts but trails off when she starts to cry. “Yes.” She finally chokes out as she wipes hastily at her wet cheeks. 

With his hands trembling Asher slips the ring onto Olivia’s slender left ring finger before standing up to pull her in close. 

“It’s beautiful.” She compliments the ring before placing her hands on either side of his face as she leans in close before catching his lips in a passionate heated kiss. 

“Let’s get married tomorrow.” Asher says smiling against her lips as they break apart slightly to catch their breath. 

“Not so fast mister.” Olivia say with a soft laugh pressing her hand against his chest. “But I think we can have our wedding this summer though.” She explains looking down again at her ring. 

“Really?” He asks surprised with a wide smile. 

“Yes.” She says nodding with her eyes sparkling with excitement before pressing another kiss to his waiting lips. 

Olivia looks down at the ring on her finger that she vows to never take off as they walk down the tail with Chance running happily out in front of them. 

“I love you.” She whispers as she leans her head against his shoulder squeezing his hand. 

“I love you too.” He whispers back squeezing her hand in return before pressing a feather-light kiss to her lips. 

As they continue their walk to the bottom of the mountain Asher feels lighter than he did on their walk up after knowing that Olivia is going to be his forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this chapter! Are you liking the progression of their relationship to marriage?
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be about their wedding (any guesses on what their venue of choice will be) I am just not sure what the title will be yet. :)


	12. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia get married on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'll! 😊
> 
> I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter which is the one that both of these drabble collections have been leading up to which is Asher and Olivia's wedding. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S. I am not entirely pleased with how it turned out so I may come back and add in some details or maybe rewrite some of it but I will let you guys know if I do.

“Oh, Olivia you look so beautiful honey.” Laura exclaims as she walks up behind her daughter who is standing in front of the full-length mirror in the master bedroom in the condo they had rented. 

“Thanks, mom.” Olivia says with a bright smile as she fiddles nervously with the lone ring on her finger that will soon be joined by her wedding band. 

  
“I can’t believe my little girl is getting married today.” Laura says as tears burn in her eyes as she gently places her hand on her daughter's bare shoulder. 

  
“I can’t either.” Olivia admits still coming to terms with she is about to take the next step in her life in becoming a wife — Asher's wife. Which is a moment she has dreamt about for forever. 

  
_Olivia Adams._ She voices her new name in her head thinking it has a nice ring to it and brings back memories of when she was in high school and doodled her name like that in the margins of her notebooks.

  
“Well look at me I’ve made my mascara run.” Laura exclaims catching her reflection in the mirror as she sends Olivia a teary smile. 

  
“So have I.” Olivia says with a watery laugh as she grabs her and her mom some tissues from the dresser. 

  
“I'm so happy for you baby.” Laura says after they have carefully blotted their mascara stains away. 

  
“Thanks mommy.” Olivia whispers as her mom pulls in for a hug. 

  
A sudden soft knock on the open door causes them both to you’ll apart finding Layla standing in the doorway. 

  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Layla apologizes making a move to step back out of the room. 

  
“Oh, nonsense sweetheart. Come on in.” Laura assures her waving her into the room. 

  
“Wow, Liv you look absolutely breathtaking.” Layla compliments her best friend as she takes in her wedding dress that looks even more perfect on her then it did in the dress shop. 

  
“Thanks, Lay. You look amazing too.” Olivia says as she takes in the champagne dress that her best friend is wearing. “And thank you for being my maid of honor.” She tells her before pulling her in for a warm hug. 

  
“There’s no way I could ever tell you no.” Layla says after she pulls back holding Olivia at an arm’s length. “Now you just have to promise me that you’re be my maid of honor one day.” She explains as they exchange warm smiles. 

  
“Well there’s no way I could ever tell you no either.” Olivia promises as she turns back toward the mirror. 

  
“Are you ready for your veil?” Her mom asks stepping over to the bed to pick it up. Her mom asks stepping over to the bed where it is laid out to pick it up. 

  
“Yeah.” Olivia answers with a nod as she takes in a deep breath feeling excitement relace her nerves at the thought that she is about to get married to the man she loves. 

  
***

  
Asher’s breath catches in his throat when he catches the sight of Olivia in her wedding dress walking down the aisle between the chairs with her arm looped through her father’s. The rest of the scene before him fades away ad does the sound of the ocean waves crashing along the shoreline as his eyes lock with Olivia’s and they send each other identical beaming smiles. 

  
_“I love you.”_ He mouths once she steps up beside me as he takes her hands. 

  
_“I love you too.”_ She mouths back as the priest announces that they have written their own vows. 

  
“Olivia from the first day we met in kindergarten you have always been my greatest supporter, my sweetest friend, my voice of reason and my greatest love. It is because of you that I wake up every day as a better person. I promise to love you with all my heart each and every day.” Asher recites his vows that he has repeated he knows a thousand times in his head in the days leading up to their wedding. 

  
“Asher when I think back over the years there is one constant theme to all of our memories together and that is that you’ve always been there for me whenever I’ve needed you. You always know exactly what I need to make me feel better. And I promise you too that I am going to love you with all my heart each day too.” Olivia recites her own vows as she fights back her tears.

  
After exchanging rings they turn back to the priest who looks over to Asher before he says his next instruction. “You may now kiss your bride.” The priest instructs to Asher sending a wide smile to the happy couple.   
Asher nervously licks his lips as he lifts the sheer veil from her face and letting it fall down her back as he leans in close before Olivia captures his lips in a forceful kiss that causes a loud cheer to erupt from their families and friends.

  
“I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Asher Adams.” The priest once they pull apart and toward their happy friends and family who clap as Asher and Olivia walk down the aisle together hand and hand and side by side as they’ve always been but this for the first time as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter! And are you happy that they finally got married? 
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter is called and it is going to be about Asher and Olivia moving into their forever home.


	13. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia move into their forever home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'll! 😊
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter as I am very pleased with how it turned out. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Well I’ll give you a few minutes to talk it over and decide if you would like to make an offer.” Their realtor tells them before leaving Asher and Olivia alone in the kitchen.

  
“Thank you.” Olivia tells her sweetly turning to Asher when the realtor disappears out the front door. “So, what do you think?” She asks him with a bright smile as they look around once more at the open floor plan. 

  
“I think it’s really nice.” Asher says giving her hand a squeeze as they step by the kitchen sink to look onto the backyard. 

  
“I can just imagine our kids back there one day with a playset and you throwing a football back and forth with them.” She exclaims with a faraway look in her eyes. 

  
“Yeah, I can see that too.” He agrees with a nod. “And I can see us having picnics under the tree along the fence and I can see us building them a treehouse like we used to have at your house.” He says kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

  
“I think we’ve already moved in.” She says with a light chuckle as they walk out of the kitchen and into the living room area. 

  
“Honestly, I could you were in love with the house when we first walked through the door.” He explains with a small laugh of his own as he holds open the door for her. 

  
“So, have you all decided if you would like to make an offer on the house?” The realtor asks once they step outside on the porch. 

  
“We love it.” They answer in unison sharing identical happy smiles with the realtor. 

  
“Perfect. We’ll meet tomorrow for lunch so we can go over the details of your offer.” The realtor explains as she follows them down the front porch steps. 

  
“I can’t wait.” Olivia says excitedly before waving the realtor goodbye. “Can you believe that like in six months we’ve gotten engaged, married and we could be home owners.” She exclaims after they’ve pulled away from their potential forever home. 

  
“It's honestly been the best six months of my life.” Asher says kissing the back of her hand before they interlace their fingers together as they rest their hands in between them on the console. 

  
“Mine too.” She agrees enjoying the scenery of the unfamiliar street that she hopes will soon become familiar. 

  
***

  
“So, here are the last two boxes.” Asher tells Olivia as he carries the last cardboard boxes filled with their extra blankets and its them by their apartment door. 

  
“I'm going to miss this place.” Olivia says looking around the now empty space and bare walls. 

  
“What this old place?” He asks with a playful smile as he wraps his arms around her middle from behind. “Where the bathroom sink faucet always dripped, and you couldn’t open the oven door and the refrigerator door at the same time and the shower that was barely big enough for the both of us.” He whispers the last part into her ear before nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. 

  
“Well I’m not going to miss any of that.” She says with a giggle before she turns around to face him wrapping her arms around his neck. “But I am going to miss all of the memories we’ve made here together.” She explains sending him a dramatic pout. 

  
“Well lucky us we have a new forever home to go make memories in.” He tells her before kissing her lightly. 

  
“That’s true.” She agrees taking one last long look around their apartment — their first home together. “Okay. I’m ready now.” She finally decides letting him lead the way out of their old apartment and out the door to their forever home only pausing to pick up the last two boxes before closing the door on this chapter of their lives. 

  
***

  
“This may be the most cliché thing that we’ve ever done.” Asher exclaims as he pads across the hardwood floors in his socks carrying their Chinese takeout containers and sodas. 

  
“It really could be.” Olivia says with a laugh as she takes the food container that he reaches her before he sits down next to her on the mattress, they’ve laid out on the living room floor. “Our new furniture will be here around noon tomorrow.” She explains after she checks her email on her phone. 

  
“That’s good because I think my body can only handle one night on just the mattress.” He half way jokes before taking a bite of sweet and sour chicken. 

  
“I think you’ll manage just fine.” She tells him biting back her laughter as she cracks open a fortune cookie. “ _There is only one happiness in life: to love and to be loved._ ” She reads the fortune from her cookie out loud. 

  
“Well, I think we can both agree that that is true.” He says before giving her a quick kiss.  
“And it looks like Lucky has made herself at home.” She observes looking over at their cat resting on the window sill of the huge bay window that looks out to the street. 

  
“Yeah, she’s found her the perfect bird watching spot.” Asher says with a smirk as he stands to flick on the floor lamp as the sun starts to sink behind the tree line. 

  
“And we’ve found the perfect home.” Olivia exclaims snuggling in closer to him after he sits back down on the mattress. 

  
“Yes, we have.” He agrees kissing her on the cheek before they finish eating their first meal in their new home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this chapter!.
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be about Olivia and Layla taking their bar exams so they can officially become lawyers!


	14. Waiting on Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Layla take the bar exam so that they can officially become lawyers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter! I struggled a little bit with how to structure this one, so I hope it turned out okay. 
> 
> Please Note: I know that irl it takes longer to complete all the schooling and exams to become a lawyer but for the purposes of this story I made it a slightly shorter process. And in this chapter will have a three year time jump from the last chapter. So, there are now 26ish. :)

“So, when am I going to get a niece or nephew?” Layla casually asks Olivia after they been studying for their bar exam for the past two hours. 

“What?” Olivia scoffs before jotting down some more notes. 

“Well I mean you and Asher have already been married for three years and no babies yet.” Layla explains sending her a pointed look. 

“You have Lucky as your niece though.” Olivia reasons gesturing toward where Lucky is asleep in the kitchen chair across from them. 

“And she’s the sweetest cat ever but I am ready for a human baby to call me Auntie Lay-Lay.” Layla says throwing a piece of popcorn at her from the bowl between them on the table. 

“Well let’s become lawyers first. Shall we?” Olivia suggests throwing the piece of popcorn back at Layla before picking up her pen again. 

“We’re not done talking about this though.” Layla declares with a grin before following Olivia’s lead to start studying again. 

“I didn’t think we were.” Olivia says returning her grin before turning to a blank page in her notebook. 

*** 

_Hey, babe._

_Best of luck on your bar exam today. Sorry I had to leave early for work. I know you are going to ace it though. Just breathe and show them what a badass you are and how smart you are. I love you._

_-Ash_

Oliva smiles like crazy as she reads Asher’s note that he had left for her by the coffee pot before he left to substitute another day for the teacher that was still on maternity leave. 

Flicking on the coffee pot she turns toward the sink to gaze out the window into the backyard with the conversation she had with Layla a few days ago ringing through her mind. 

She didn’t show it to her best friend, but she was wondering too when she and Asher would finally start having a family now that they were both ready. But she knew with like everything in life she couldn’t rush this even no matter how much she wanted to be a mom. 

Once the coffee pot beeps three times signaling her coffee is finished brewing, she sends Asher a quick thank you text for his note before filling up her travel mug. 

“Wish me luck my Lucky girl.” She tells her cat as she slips on her shoes while the cat rubs against her legs before she pets her quickly on the head before slipping out the front door to meet Layla for their bar exam. 

*** 

“It’s here! It’s here!” Olivia exclaims excitedly as she rushes through the front door finding Asher in the kitchen. “It’s here!” She squeals once more holding up the large manila envelope for him to see. 

“Your bar exam results?” Asher questions with a wide smile even though he already knows what the source of his wife’s happiness is. “Well rip it open and let’s confirm what I already know. That you are going to be the best lawyer that California has ever had.” He exclaims stepping over to after turning down the heat on the spaghetti he is cooking. 

“What if I didn’t pass it?” Olivia asks as all the excitement drains from her face replaced by a look of fear. 

“Liv there is absolutely no way that you didn’t pass.” He assures her remembering all the nights leading up to the exam that Olivia would stay up late studying after he had gone to bed. “Take a deep breath.” He instructs her gently placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll open it.” She finally decides after a few tense moments of staring at the envelope in her hands. 

Asher watches his wife’s face intently as her eyes quickly scan across the first page of results. 

“I passed.” She whispers at first in shock. “I passed! I passed! I passed!” She says excitedly a little louder each time. 

“I knew it!” He tells her excitedly as she jumps into his arms and he happily swings her around. “I am so proud of you baby.” He whispers in her ear after he sits her back down on the tiled floor as she clings tight to him. 

“Thank you, babe.” She whispers her words coming out thick with emotion as tears start to fall down her cheeks. 

“These better be happy tears.” He exclaims wiping at her tears with his thumbs as his own tears burn his eyes. 

“Yeah, they are.” She says with a watery laugh. “I just can’t believe it.” She tells him looking once more down at the test results. 

“Well believe it because you my beautiful wife are now a lawyer.” He says before kissing her lightly on the lips. “How about we go out to dinner to celebrate.” He suggests once he turns the stove burner off after seeing how the spaghetti that he totally forgot about is now stuck to the bottom of the pot. 

“Sounds perfect.” She agrees with a beaming smile as she takes his hand, and they walk side by side out the front door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope that y'all enjoyed today's chapter! :)
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be about Asher's teaching job, but I don't have a title for it just yet. ;)


	15. A Better Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher starts his new job as a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy this chapter it's a little shorter than some others but it's still sweet. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3 
> 
> P.S. I can't believe that this drabble collection is already halfway done. (Like time slow down please.)

“So, did Layla pass her bar exam too?” Asher asks once their waiter takes their order. 

Olivia’s eyes widen as she remembers in her own excitement that she had forgotten to ask her best friend if she had passed the test too. 

“I can’t believe I forgot to ask her.” Olivia exclaims as she presses her phone to her ear after tapping Layla's number. 

“It’s okay babe.” Asher assures her with a small laugh sending her an amused smile. 

“Hey Lay.” She casually says into the phone once her best friend picks up on the second ring. 

“Hi, Liv. So, I am guessing since I can hear the smile in your voice that you passed the bar exam.” Layla observes unable to keep her own smile from spreading across her face. 

“I did. And you?” She quickly answers biting her lip in anticipation of her response even though she is sure by how happy Layla sounds that she passed. 

“Yes, I did.” Layla informs her as they both let out identical excited squeals. “So, what are you and Asher doing to celebrate?” She asks knowing that her best friend’s husband is doing something sweet for her. 

“He took me out to dinner after he burnt the spaghetti he was cooking.” Olivia explains shaking her head slightly at how well her best friend knows her. 

“Only Asher.” Layla says with a laugh.” Well, I’ll let you get back to your dinner Liv.” She tells her before hanging up. 

“You just had to tell her about the spaghetti didn’t you.” Asher chastises after Olivia turns her attention back to him crossing his arms over his chest in mock disagreement. 

“I couldn’t resist.” She says sweetly batting her eyelashes. 

“Well lucky for you I can never stay mad at you.” He tells her with a wide grin. 

“Lucky me.” She says before reaching for his hand across the table. “Lucky me.” She repeats sending him her a signature sweet smile that gets him every time. 

“And I have some good news too.” He exclaims after clearing his throat as he runs his thumb along her knuckles. 

“Oh, you do?” She questions leaning closer to him so she can hear his words above the loud mummer of voices around them. 

“Yeah. The teacher I had been substituting for decided not to come back after having her baby, so the principal offered me the job this morning.” He explains with a bright smile as he watches a look of shock crosses Olivia’s face. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?!” She exclaims loudly not caring when people around them look over at them after her sudden outburst. 

“Well, I didn’t want to take any excitement away from you passing your bar exam.” He explains nonchalantly with a shrug. 

“I am so proud of you babe.” She tells him fighting the urge to capture his lips with hers right there in the middle of the restaurant. 

“Thanks.” He says almost shyly as the waiter brings them their plates. 

“To us.” Olivia toasts raising her glass of lemon water up for him to clink his against. 

“And our futures.” Asher finishes before clinking his own glass of lemon water with hers as they share beaming smiles across the table. 

*** 

“I made coffee and I left some pancakes for you in the microwave.” Olivia explains after parking her car in front of her mom’s law office. 

“Thanks, baby.” He tells her before refilling Lucky’s food and water bowls. 

“Are you nervous?” She asks after hearing the slight edge in his voice. 

“Yeah.” He admits honestly with a dry chuckle. 

“Well don’t be because the kids already know you and you be amazing.” She assures him getting out of her car when Layla pulls up alongside her. 

“Thanks. And you’re going to amazing today too.” He assures her before clicking off the call as he pours the extra strong coffee into his travel mug. “Wish me luck for today sweet girl.” He tells Lucky as he bends down to scratch her behind her ears before he heads out the door. 

*** 

“Good morning class.” Asher greets the students after they have settled into their seats after the bell rang. “So, in case you guys haven’t heard yet I am going to be your new history teacher.” He explains turning toward the whiteboard to write his name. 

“You guys can call me Mr. A.” He tells them after deciding that to him Mr. _Adams made_ him feel too old. 

“Mr. Adams. Sorry I mean Mr. A can you tell us why you became a history teacher.” A girl in the front row asks who reminds him so much Olivia it makes him smile. 

“That’s actually a great question.” He compliments before taking a seat on his stool. “And the perfect way to start our discussion on why studying history is important. But the reason I personally decided to become a history teacher was so that we can learn about what happened in the past so that we can do better in the future.” He explains taking the time to catch each student’s eyes before telling them what page to turn to in their textbooks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! :) 
> 
> I don't have a title for tomorrow's chapter yet, but it will be the saddest chapter yet which I will apologize now for that. But I do promise it will have an eventual happy ending to it. <3 
> 
> P.S. Any guesses on what tomorrow's chapter will be about?


	16. Always With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After experiencing a devastating loss Asher wants to do anything he can to help Olivia through her grieving process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy this chapter even though it is sad (but it won't be the saddest chapter though) and I would like to apologize for it. It doesn't get too dark, but it is heartbreaking. It is a long one though it's over 1,500 words. 
> 
> Please Note: This chapter does deal with the topic of losing a pet so if in any way that could be triggering for you then please read with extra caution and care. <3
> 
> P.S. I got the idea for this story from losing my own cats three years ago and I miss them every day. Our fur babies bring so much love and joy to our lives. And there are always with us in our hearts. Sending love! <3

Asher looks up from the stack of tests he is grading when his cell phone rings cutting through the silence that is surrounding him in the empty classroom. 

“Hey, babe I’m sorry I’m not home yet for dinner. These tests are taking a lot longer to grade then I thought.” He instantly apologizes as soon as he answers the call taking off his reading glasses. 

“Asher?” Olivia heavily breathes into the phone trying her best to hold back her tears. “Something is wrong with Lucky.” She explains her words coming out strained as she cradles her cat in her lap. 

“What do you mean?” He asks instantly alarmed at the thought of Lucky being sick or injured as he shoves the stack of tests into his messenger bag. 

“I don’t know. When I got home, she hadn’t eaten or drunk or anything. And now she’s having trouble breathing.” Olivia explains in a rushed breath before tears start to fall down her heated cheeks. 

“I'll be right there.” He promises already shutting the classroom door. 

*** 

“So, what’s wrong with her?” Asher questions for both him and Olivia who is stroking Lucky's fur with a blank look on her face once the veterinarian reenters the room. 

“I wish I had better news.” The slightly older man informs with a sympathetic look before glancing down at his patient on the table. “She's in kidney failure.” He states reading the news from the cat's chart. 

“There's medicine for that right?” Olivia asks with tears shining in her eyes. 

“In the early stages, there is yes. But Lucky's condition…” The veterinarian explains trailing off when Olivia objects. 

“No. There’s got to be something you can do.” Olivia pleads looking down at Lucky on the exam table who seems much more like a kitten then a full-grown cat. “She's lost so much weight. I didn’t even notice Asher. I’m so sorry.” She apologizes looking up to her husband who instantly pulls her in close to her chest. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for babe.” He assures her before kissing the top of her head. 

“I know it’s the worse news to hear about your pet.” The veterinarian tells them sitting down Lucky's chart on the nearby countertop. “But it’s a very common condition for cats her age. There are several options though going forward.” He informs them waving the nurse into the room. 

“What are they?” Asher questions swallowing against the growing lump in his throat finding his throat is dry. 

“You can take her home and make her comfortable. Or we can give her something to help her go to sleep.” He informs the hurting couple gently. 

“Um…” Asher starts but trails off when Olivia chokes out a sob. 

“We’ll give you a few minutes to discuss it.” He tells them before motioning for the nurse to follow him out of the room before shutting the door softly to give the couple some privacy. 

“Asher don’t make me do this.” Olivia pleads peeling herself from his chest so that she can pet Lucky’s head gently. 

“Liv, babe I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.” He assures placing his strong hand onto the small of her back. “Whatever you want for Lucky is what we will do.” He tells her wrapping his index and thumb around Lucky’s front paw. 

“She’s been the best cat ever.” She states pulling the small pink blanket that Lucky always loved to lay on up over her back. 

“Yeah, she has.” Asher agrees with a watery smile as he remembers the first day that saw her in the shelter. “She’s been our girl since day one.” He says rubbing Lucky’s left ear. 

“Our girl really is sick isn’t she.” She states smoothing her thumb along Lucky’s fur. 

“Yeah, she is.” He whispers before pressing a kiss to Olivia’s cheek. 

“And I don’t want her to suffer anymore.” She decides looking into Asher’s eyes that she knows are mirroring the same sadness that is shining in hers. 

“Okay.” He says squeezing her hand before going to tell them their decision. 

“Take as long as you need to say your goodbyes.” The nurse says before she backs out of the room. 

“Hey, Lucky. You came into my life when I needed something to focus on but it turned out that what I was really needing was something I could love. And baby girl you have brought so much love and joy into my life.” She says leaning down to kiss Lucky on top of her head. “I'm going to miss you so much.” She whispers before breaking down into sobs. 

“I'm so sorry baby.” Asher whispers as he wraps his arms around his wife after she lifts her head up from their sweet girl’s head for the last time before they leave the room. 

*** 

“Take _it_ back.” Olivia instructs through gritted teeth after seeing the pet carrier in the living room. 

“Liv you haven’t even seen the kitten yet.” Asher exclaims standing up from the couch. 

“And I don’t want to.” She explains walking down the hall to their bedroom and slamming the door behind her. 

Asher sighs before picking up the pet carrier and taking it outside on the back porch. 

“I’m sorry bud.” He tells the sleeping kitten before sitting down on the back-porch steps. 

Asher doesn’t even flinch when he hears the back-patio door creak open and Olivia’s familiar footsteps crossing the porch after he has been sitting outside for at least an hour. 

“I called the shelter and they said they could take him back.” He informs her after she sits down next to him on the porch and lays her head on his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry.” She whispers after a few minutes of silence pass between them. 

“No, you don’t need to apologize for anything.” He tells her lifting her chin with his index finger so he can look her in the face. “I'm the one that should be apologizing. Two weeks after losing Lucky was way to early for another cat.” He says with a look of remorse crossing his face. 

Olivia hums in response before craning her neck to look over at the pet carrier holding the small kitten. “Can I see her?” She asks gesturing toward the pet carrier. 

“Are you sure you want to?” He asks cautiously stilling his hand from unlocking the pet carrier door. 

“Yeah.” Olivia says with a nod watching Asher carefully reach into the pet carrier to pick up the kitten who instantly wakes up at his touch. “She is so cute.” She exclaims feeling her heart warm at the sight of the cream-colored kitten. 

“Actually, it’s a he.” He explains handing the kitten over to her. 

“Well, what’s his name?” She asks rubbing the kitten’s head smiling when she hears him purring loudly. 

“Leo.” He tells her returning her smile. 

“Leo?” She questions looking into the kitten’s brown eyes. 

“Yeah, he reminded me of a lion. And lions are a symbol of courage.” He explains reaching over to pet the kitten’s back. 

“Welcome Home Leo.” Olivia announces with a happy smile watching as Leo jumps from her lap to chase a leaf that skirts across the porch. 

“So, you want to keep him?” Asher asks reaching for Olivia’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Yeah, I do.” She admits squeezing his hand back. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you if you were ready for another kitten.” He apologizes down casting his eyes to his lap. 

“I know that you were just trying to make me feel better.” She tells him with a soft smile when he lifts his gaze back up to meet hers. 

“Did it work?” He asks with his lips tugging up in a small smile. 

“Yeah.” She promises following his gaze back to the kitten who is following a ladybug along the porch floor. 

“And since I know that Leo isn’t a replacement Lucky, I got you something for her too.” He explains reaching for the plastic grocery bag holding the surprise gift he got for Olivia before he had gotten Leo at the shelter. 

“Oh, Asher...” She exclaims as she looks at the memorial stone that Asher had gotten her for Lucky. 

“I thought you could paint her name on the paw print if you wanted to.” He explains watching as she runs her fingers along the words etched into the stone. 

_Gone but Not_ _Forgotten. Always in Our_ _Hearts._

“It’s perfect babe.” She says as tears spring to her eyes at the thought of their sweet Lucky girl. “Let’s go put on her grave.” She decides getting up from the porch steps gesturing toward the spot underneath the oak tree where Asher had buried Lucky. 

“Okay.” Asher agrees going over to pick up Leo who had ventured over to hide under one of their deck chairs. 

“There we go.” Olivia exclaims after settling the stone on the center of Lucky’s grave standing next to Asher who is holding Leo. 

“It’s perfect.” He compliments kissing her on the cheek before handing her their kitten when she reaches for him. 

“Hey, Leo boy this was your big sister Leo. She would have absolutely loved you.” She tells the small kitten who squirms to get down out of her arms. 

“She’ll always be with us.” Asher whispers squeezing Olivia’s hand as they linger a moment longer remembering their sweet cat before turning around to go back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I hope that it wasn't too dark but that I was still able to convey their emotions of losing Lucky. 
> 
> And I would love to know what you think about their new kitten Leo (who is named after a kitten I used to have) I think he is super adorable but of course, he is no replacement for Lucky but just a new fur baby for them to love. <3
> 
> The next chapter will be called _Just Like Us_ will have Asher getting an exciting job opportunity and I promise it is a happier chapter after this sad one. ;)


	17. Just Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher accepts an exciting job opportunity from Jordan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This chapter will be an Asher and Jordan centered story which I hope that you will like and that it will fit with the theme. I love their friendship and it is something that I plan on exploring more in other stories. I haven't written much of Jordan's character before, (well other than in _The Before and The After_ but that story is already an au) but I hope how I have written him in this chapter rings true. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Please Note: While it is not extremely descriptive this chapter does deal with an allergic reaction and a panic attack so if that in any way could be triggering to you then please read with extra caution and care. <3

“So, what do you think about being my assistant coach for the middle school team?” Jordan asks Asher reaching for another slice of the sausage pizza they are sharing. 

“Really?” Asher questions as his lips tick up in an easy smile. 

“Yeah, I mean we’ve played together since we were kids. And you’re my best friend.” Jordan tells him returning his smile. “So, I figured we would make the perfect pair to take these boys to the championships.” Jordan says with a dreamy look in his eye thinking about their days of playing together in middle school and high school. 

“Your dad is going to be so proud of you when you do.” Asher tells him remembering how good it felt when they won state. “I mean it would be awesome to coach with you Jay.” He exclaims before finishing his slice of pizza. 

“I was hoping that you would say yes.” Jordan says before taking out his table to show Asher his game plans for the upcoming season. 

*** 

“Those two are going to be double the trouble.” Asher observes gesturing toward the two sixth graders who are huddled together planning their next scheme. 

“Yeah, they are just like us when we were their age.” Jordan agrees watching them with an amused smile at the two boys. 

“They even have the same numbers we did.” Asher exclaims with a smirk. 

“We’ll have to keep a close eye on those two that’s for sure.” Jordan says before turning on his tablet to look over the game plan for the next game. “So, should we start them on laps?” He questions before moving to pull the cooler filled with water bottles for the players in front of the bleachers. 

“That was always your favorite. Right?” Asher says with a chuckle before Jordan blows his whistle watching as the players run toward them. 

Asher is walking back from the bathroom when he hears shouts coming from the football field as he breaks out into a run when he locks as eyes with Jordan taking in his scared expression. 

“Coach Jordan please help him!” The taller kid from the pair of mischievous players pleads with Jordan as he and Asher run up to the huddle of kids that have gathered around the boy on the ground. 

“Hey, guys everything is going to be okay, but can you back up for just a minute while me and Coach Asher take a look at him.” Jordan instructs the team gently as Asher kneels next to the boy. 

“Jay he’s having an anaphylaxis reaction.” Asher informs Jordan instantly when he kneels on the other side of the player who is already struggling to breathe. 

“Okay.” Jordan says with a nod trying his best not to think of all the times that Asher had been the boy on the ground struggling to breathe because of a bee sting. “Do you know if your friend has his epi-pen with him?” He asks the boy’s friend calmly trying his best to hide the worry from his voice. 

“Yeah, he always keeps it in the front pocket of his backpack.” The boy informs him already running toward the pile of the player’s backpacks beside the bleachers. 

“His friend said he has an epi-pen.” Jordan tells Asher after he sinks down back to his spot on the ground across from him. 

“It’s bees Jay.” Asher explains after looking at the medical alert bracelet the boy is wearing. “He got stung by a bee.” Asher says staring at the boy's swollen face and lips and how pale his skin is turning with each passing second. 

“Hey, Ash.” Jordan says his words coming out sharper than he means but he needs to pull Asher from the panic attack that he can tell his best friend is about to have. “He’s going to be okay. He has an epi-pen with him.” He assures him gasping slightly when Asher quickly rolls the boy on his side as he starts to vomit in the grass. 

“Here.” The boy says running up to them with the epi-pen clutched tightly in his hand which he quickly hands over to Jordan. 

“Thank you.” Jordan tells him sending the scared boy a calm boy before nodding his thanks to the older player who pulls the younger boy away from the scene. “Do you want me to do it?” Jordan asks looking at the epi-pen after he quickly takes it out of the plastic case. 

“No, I can do it.” Asher affirms with a determined nod his expression changing from panic to a look of determination. 

“Okay.” Jordans says with a nod handing the epi-pen over to Asher before reaching for the boy’s hand. “Hey, you’re going to be okay. Coach Asher is going to give you your epi-pen now. Okay?” Jordan explains giving Asher a nod to go ahead. 

The next fifteen minutes are a blur for Asher as he distantly hears Jordan on the phone with 911 as he tries to focus on the boy’s breathes that are finally starting to sound somewhat normal instead of the loud gasps from before. 

“Ash? Asher?” He jumps when he hears Jordan’s loud voice laced with concern from beside as he shakes him gently by the shoulder. “Are you okay?” Jordan asks lowering his voice when Asher blinks finally focusing on him instead of the spot on the grass where the boy was laying just a minute ago. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Asher assures him as he shoves his trembling hands into his jacket pockets noticing for the first time that the athletic director must have sent the team to go shower since their practice had been cut short today. 

“As a precaution, the paramedics decided to take him to the hospital, and I called his parents. They were so thankful that you knew how to give their son his epi-pen shot.” Jordan explains replacing his hand on Asher’s shoulder to give it a comforting squeeze. 

“You know how to though.” Asher says with a shrug in order to downplay his actions. 

“Yeah I could have. But saved his life today.” Jordan tells him as his brow furrows when Asher starts to cry. “Hey, Ash. It’s going to okay.” He tries to comfort him as his breathing starts to hitch. 

“It just so scary Jay. I mean I wish the bee could’ve stung me instead of our player.” Asher explains wiping away his tears in frustration as he looks down at the medical alert bracelet that Olivia had given him before he left for college that he hasn’t taken off since that day at the airport. 

“I know it’s scary Ash.” Jordan tells him remembering the fear he’s felt on numerous occasions from witnessing Asher’s reactions. “But I hope that neither of you gets stung again.” He says before pulling Asher into a hug not giving a damn what anyone thinks who may see them. 

“Thanks, Jay. I mean I didn’t expect it to hit me this hard.” Asher says slightly embarrassed when he pulls out of their embrace. 

“You’re welcome, Ash. And no worries man. We’re best friends for a reason after all.” Jordan assures him before standing up and offering his hand to Asher to help him off of the ground. 

“Care to remind what that reason is again?” Asher jokes with a smirk as he takes Jordan’s hand finding his legs still a little shaky when he stands up beside him. 

“Because without each other there’s no way we would’ve made it through high school.” Jordan explains with a laugh as he throws his arm loosely across Asher’s shoulder. 

“Right without you and Liv, I have no idea where I would be.” Asher exclaims as they walk off the field toward the locker room to go check on their team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. Did you enjoy seeing Asher's friendship with Jordan?
> 
> I don't have a title for tomorrow's chapter just yet but it will be about Olivia experiencing a stressful case as a defense attorney and Asher helping her through it.
> 
> Any guesses on what the case will be about? ;)


	18. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher is there for Olivia when a case she is trying hits close to home for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter and I am loving the sweetness of Asher being so supportive to Olivia in this one. :)
> 
> It's one of my personal favorite ones so far! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Please Note: While it is only mentioned briefly in this chapter the topic of past drug use/abuse is mentioned so if that could be in any way triggering to you then please read with extra caution and care. <3

“Hey, babe I’m in the kitchen.” Asher calls from where he is draining the water from the spaghetti down the sink when hears Olivia come through the front door. 

“Hi.” Olivia sighs as she drops her briefcase into one of the spare chairs at the kitchen table. 

“How was your day?” Asher asks over his shoulder as he mixes the sauce in with the noodles. 

“Long...” Olivia says trailing as she sinks down tiredly in her usual chair before kicking off her heels under the table. 

“You’re still trying that case?” Asher inquires removing the garlic bread from the oven. 

“Yeah. The judge is supposed to make his decision tomorrow.” Olivia tells him  offering him a smile when Asher  hands her a plate of spaghetti. “Thanks.” She says  even though she  doesn’t have any appetite. 

Olivia tries to  listen as Asher explains about the  subject, he was teaching his class before Spring break she really does  but all she can think about is what the judge will decide for her client tomorrow. 

_ If my client doesn’t get to go back home with her kids then it will be all my fault.  _ She thinks warily for what feels like the hundredth time today. 

“Hey, I didn’t burn the  spaghetti, again did  I?” Asher jokes as he  reaches for Olivia's hand after noticing how she hasn’t eaten anything yet. 

“What? No. I’m  sorry. I…” Olivia says trailing off sending him a sheepish smile. 

“No, need to apologize babe.” Asher tells her getting up from the table forgetting about as his dinner. “How about we go talk about your case?” He offers  extending his hand out to her. 

“But what about dinner?” She asks feeling guilty messing up their dinner. 

“It can wait.” He says nonchalantly with a shrug as she takes his hand, and he leads them over to the couch. “So, tell me about the case again.” He tells her even though he knows every detail almost as well as she does but he knows that talking about it is the only that she is going to feel better about it. 

“But you already know everything about it.” She exclaims crossing her arms over chest. 

“Well tell me again.” He instructs gently after she lays her head in his lap. 

“I just feel this heavy weight on my shoulders every time I look at my client because I want to get  reunited with her kids.” She admits sighing when Asher starts to massage her scalp. 

“Do you think she’s ready?” He asks smiling when Leo jumps on the couch and cuddles up against Olivia’s legs. 

“Yeah, I really do. She’s been clean for almost a year now and she’s going to therapy and she has a job now.” She tells him reaching to pet Leo on the head her purrs loudly in response. 

“Then I know that you have made it clear to the judge that your client has been trying her hardest to make her life better for her and her kids.” He assures her with a hopeful smile. 

“I’m just scared that the judge won’t see what I do.” She admits in a soft tone. 

“Well, no matter what the judge says tomorrow at the ruling you and I both know that you have made the best possible case for your client.” He tells her running his hand along her arm. 

“It’s just every time I look at her I see myself.” She admits honestly as the image of herself sitting in her defendant’s chair flashing through her mind. 

“What do you mean?” He asks hesitantly unsure of what his wife is thinking right now. 

“I mean I was an addict before too and I just keep thinking what if I relapse one day and what if the kids, they we have one day could be taken away from us.” She voices her darkest fear about her even potentially  relapsing again. 

“That’s never going to happen babe.” He promises her locking their gazes. 

“But what if it is does?” She questions closing her eyes as the exhaustion from the past two weeks catches up with her. 

“If it did and that’s a big if then we would face it together like we always do everything else. You and I are always going to be by each other’s sides no matter what. You’ve got me and I’ve got you.” He promises her running his fingers through her hair to bring her what comfort he can. 

Asher smiles down at Olivia when hears her breathing start to even out knowing that his words have helped to calm her down and that the exhaustion from the case has finally caught up with her. 

He brushes her hair out of her face that has fallen across her cheek before he gently lifts himself from the couch so that he doesn’t wake her up. He watches her for a few more minutes after covering her with the blanket from the back of the couch before backing out of the living room. 

He sits down heavily on the side of the bathtub before turning on the water with his mind racing because he knew this case had been hard for Olivia, but he had no idea just how hard it had been. 

And the thought of her feeling afraid that one day that the same thing could happen to her as it did her client breaks his heart for her. And if he’s honest with himself the thought of Olivia relapsing has become a distant worry of his since she has been clean for so many years n

After the tub fills with water he pours some of Olivia’s favorite lavender-scented bubble bath into the warm water with the hope that a long soak will help her be able to relax. 

“Hey, babe.” He whispers close to ear  kneeling down in front of Olivia who is still sleeping on the couch. “If you want to, I ran you a bath.” He tells her gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek when she blinks her eyes slowly open. 

“You did?” She asks stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. 

“Yeah.” He says with a nod helping her off the couch. 

“Thank you.” She tells him with a small smile when she sees that he has filled the tub with her favorite bubble bath. 

“You’re welcome.” He says letting go of her hand as she walks across the tiles toward the tub. “We’ll I’ll leave you to your bath.” He tells her as he backs toward the door. 

“Will you stay?” She asks feeling a chill run across her skin when she shrugs off her cardigan. 

“Are you sure?” He questions biting his bottom lip nervously. 

“Yeah, I just don’t want to be alone right now.” She admits sending him a sheepish smile. 

“Well, you know that I can never tell you no.” He tells her taking a seat on the side of the tub after she has settled into the tub. 

“That’s what I thought.” She says with a smirk happy that he decided to stay with her. 

“What time is the hearing tomorrow?” He asks watching as she pulls her hair up into a messy bun. 

“Nine.” She says shortly with a tired sigh. 

“I’ll be there.” He promises her sending her an assuring smile. 

“Oh, you don’t have to Ash.” She tells him grabbing his hand. 

“But I want to.” He assures her squeezing her hand not caring when his hand is covered with the bubble bath. 

“Thanks.” She whispers before sending him a dark smile as she splashes him with water. 

“What was that for?” He asks surprised as he jumps up to grab a towel. 

“So, that you would have an excuse to join me.” She explains biting back her laugh. 

“Like I need an excuse.” He exclaims with a smirk taking off his shirt. 

“I didn’t think you would need much persuading.” She says with a wink as he steps into the tub with her as she leans over to capture his lips in a heated kiss. 

***

From his seat in the back row of benches in the courtroom, Asher can’t help the wide smile that spreads across his face as he watches Olivia’s client hugging her kids tightly after the judge rules that they can go back home with her. 

_ “You did it.” _ He mouths to Olivia when she catches his eyes as he sends her a proud smile. 

_ “Thank you.” _ She mouths back with tears shining in her eyes before her client hugs a neck tightly again before she turns to leave with her kids. 

When Olivia sees Asher in the hallway of the  courthouse, she pulls him in for a tight hug with tears burning in her eyes again. 

“She got to be with her kids.” She chokes out with her pressed against Asher’s chest. 

“I am so proud of you babe.” He tells her kissing the top of the head. 

“Thanks.” She says wiping away her tears before she takes his hand. 

“I told you we could do anything together.” He says with a smile as they walk hand and hand out to their car. 

“Yeah me and you make a pretty good team, don’t we?” She tells him returning his smile as they walk through the door of the courthouse into the warm Spring air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter! :D
> 
> For tomorrow I have a fun Halloween themed chapter planned out! :)


	19. Light and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia give out candy to trick or treaters and watch a scary movie on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> So, I wrote this chapter pretty quickly so I hope that it is good! It is honestly pure fun but also some sweetness mixed in there too! ;)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Did you seriously eat all of the candy?” Olivia asks Asher when she sees all the wrappers on the coffee table. 

“No, not all of it. I left all of the stuff I didn’t like for the kids.” Asher explains with a smirk gesturing toward the orange candy bowl beside him on the couch. 

“You’re unbelievable.” She exclaims placing her hands on her hips as she bites her bottom lip to hold in her own laughter. 

“I picked up another bag of candy on the way home.” He says with a laugh after he picks up all of his wrappers from the coffee table making his way to the kitchen to throw them away. “See. I wasn’t going to leave the kids without any candy.” He tells her handing her the bag of candy. 

“Okay. I’ll let you off the hook this time.” She says arching her eyebrow before opening the bag of candy and pouring into the bowl with the pieces that he left behind. 

“So, what time is trick or treating?” He asks picking up Leo who was curled up on the carpet by their feet. 

“It’s from six to eight. Why are you wondering when you can have all the candy to yourself?” She inquiries after sitting back beside him on the couch. 

“You know me too well Liv.” He says with a mock look of shock before they both break out in a fit of laughter that rings throughout the house. 

*** 

“Ash, come here.” Olivia says waving him over to the front door. He crosses the room quickly with Leo on his heels smiling when he sees the group of trick or treaters on their porch who are dressed up like a princess, Superman, and Batman. “Here’s some for you and for you and you.” Olivia says as she drops a handful of candy into each of the kid’s waiting pumpkins. 

“Thank you.” They all excitedly say in unison before they hurry down the porch steps to where their parents are waiting for them on the sidewalk. 

“They were all so cute.” Olivia tells him after she shuts the front door and flicks off their porch light and the living room light since they ran out of candy. 

“Yeah, and the last group had the best costumes of the night.” Asher says once they both sit back down on the couch. “We had so much fun as kids going trick or treating.” He recalls thinking about the first time he went with Olivia and Jordan when they were in kindergarten. 

“You were the cutest Batman.” Olivia says looking over at the picture of their first Halloween together on the fireplace mantle. 

“And you were the cutest princess ever.” He tells her with a soft smile getting up to get the popcorn once the microwave beeps signaling that it's done. 

“And you and Jordan still have the same debate about who is better all the time: Batman or Superman.” She calls after him with a slight eye roll as her small smile betrays her annoyance. 

“Which as best friends it is something we still have to agree to disagree on.” He says with a smile sitting back down on the couch with the popcorn. 

“But lucky for me as your wife you don’t get to disagree with me on our tradition of watching scary movies on Halloween.” She says before pressing play on the remote. 

“Well, it’s not that I am scared or anything I just don’t like things that make me jump.” He defends himself as he playfully throws a piece of popcorn at her. 

“Okay. Whatever you’ve got to tell yourself babe.” She says with a teasing smile as she pops the piece of popcorn, he threw at her in her mouth. 

Asher shakes his head slightly wanting to tell her again that’s she wrong but that would be a lie because honestly, he still isn’t over his fear of the dark completely. And that coupled with the anxiety of something jumping out at them on the screen makes him uneasy. 

But he takes in a deep breath and allows himself to sink deeper into the couch cushions watching with a fond smile as Leo crawls up into Olivia’s lap. It makes him happy that they are so close now and Leo has truly picked her as his person. 

“The part gets me every time!” Asher suddenly shouts after he jumps knocking the popcorn bowl from his lap and scaring Leo causing him to jump down from Olivia’s lap. 

“Oh, I’m sorry boy that dad is such a scaredy-cat.” Olivia tells Leo in a teasing tone after she goes over to the corner of the living room where he escaped to picking him up before kissing him on his head. 

“You okay bud?” Asher asks scratching Leo behind the ears when Olivia sits back down with him on the couch after she turns on the lights before he bends down to pick up the spilled popcorn. 

“He’s fine. But are you okay?” She asks turning to Asher watching him closely grabbing a hold of his hand when he leans back onto the couch. 

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” He tells her sitting up straighter. 

“Are you sure?” She asks giving his hand a firm squeeze feeling guilty for making him watch the movie. 

“I pinky promise.” He says grabbing her pinky with his own. “It’s just a movie anyway, right?” He exclaims with a laugh at himself for getting scared at the same scene again. 

“We can watch the rest of the movie with the light on if you want to.” She offers knowing that he still gets uneasy at times in the dark. 

“I would like that.” He admits honestly sighing as she cuddles closer into his side with Leo back in place on her lap. “And I always have my light right beside me to guide me out of any darkness that might come my way.” He whispers kissing her lightly on the lips before she presses play on the remote again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter! I honestly got the biggest kick out of Olivia and Asher's humor in this one. :)
> 
> For tomorrow's chapter Olivia has some news she wants to share with Asher. Any idea what that news might be? ;)


	20. Past Meets Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has some exciting news about their future to share with Asher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> So, this chapter is super short but also super sweet! I hope y'all enjoy it! <3

Olivia smiles at Asher from her spot in the hallway that leads from their bedroom where she has been watching him stare intently at the football game that’s playing on the television as she works up her nerve to share her exciting news with him. 

She takes in a final deep breath before stepping forward into the living room and then sneaking around the couch. 

“This is for you.” She says with a wide smile standing in front of him as he mutes the game. 

“What’s this for?” Asher asks when he sees the small green gift bag that Olivia holds out to him as she sits down beside him on the couch. 

“A gift.” Olivia states as if it’s the most  obvious thing in the world as she shrugs. 

“Yeah, I can see that. But what is it for?” He asks arching his eyebrow down at the bag. “I mean it’s not Christmas or my birthday. So...” He states trailing off hoping she’ll explain more. 

“Just open it and you’ll see.” She tells him sending him her signature sweet smile. 

Asher eyes the bag curiously as he takes out the white tissue paper revealing his plastic toy dinosaur he had as a kid. 

“My toy dinosaur?” Asher inquires as his brow creases deep with confusion. 

“No, it’s your favorite toy dinosaur from when we were kids.” She corrects with a knowing smile.

“Okay. But there’s still something that I am missing...” He says trailing off at a  loss for words at why Olivia is giving him his favorite childhood toy as a gift.

“Maybe this will help to clear things up.” She tells him with a giggle as she takes her hand from behind her back then unfolding her palm showing him the pregnancy test. 

“It says pregnant.” He thinks aloud before the realization hits him. “ Wait, are you?...” He asks flicking his eyes down to her stomach before he meets her gaze finding it ecstatic.

“Yes, I am.” She says  smiling against his lips before he kisses her deeply.

“So, we’re going to be parents...” He says leaning her forehead against hers as he interlaces their fingers together. 

“Yeah, we are.” She whispers with tears burning in her eyes. 

“Wow, I’m so excited.” He exclaims wiping hastily at a few stray tears that fall down his cheeks at the thought of them becoming parents. 

“Me too.” She agrees with a soft laugh as tears continue to fall involuntarily down both of their cheeks. 

“Come on.” He says suddenly moving to pull her up with him from the couch. 

“Where are we going?” She asks but she lets him pull her up anyway. 

“To go tell everyone about our baby.” He tells her over his shoulder on their way to the door. 

“Babe, hold on.” She says putting her hand on the doorknob to stop him from opening it. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks softening his gaze when he sees her biting  on her bottom lip. 

“Maybe we should wait a little while before will tell everyone. It’s still really early.” She explains putting her hand on his forearm gently. 

“Oh, I didn’t think about that.” He says  swallowing nervously that he didn’t even think about that. 

“That’s okay.” She assures him with a soft smile. “But we can still go out for dinner to celebrate.” She tells him before opening the door. 

“Is it okay if I tell the waiter our news?” He asks with a smirk as he holds open the car door for her. 

“Asher...” She exclaims arching her eyebrow at him. 

“What? I can’t keep this big news all to myself.” He tells her with a slight pout. 

“Okay. You can tell the waiter.” She decides loving how excited he is about becoming a dad. 

“Can I tell Leo when we get back home?” He asks with a smile back toward the house when he  remembers he totally forgot to share the news with their cat. 

“I already did.” She admits with a teasing smile. 

“You mean you told the cat before you told me.” He scoffs with a look of mock hurt flashing across his face. 

“Well, he was there when I looked at the results in the bedroom.” She explains with a laugh. “But you were the first human I told.” She promises before kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter. What did you think of how Olivia used Asher's favorite childhood toy to lead into the pregnancy announcement? 
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be called _Missed A Spot_ and it will be about Asher and Olivia painting the nursery. What color do you think they will go with? 
> 
> Do y'all have any prediction for the coming chapters? (I honestly can't believe how fast this drabble collection and month is going by tbh.)


	21. Perfect Either Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia start getting the nursery ready for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> I am so sorry that it took me so long to edit and finish and then finally post this chapter. I hope that the length is enough to make up for the wait! (It's just over 1,700 words.) :)
> 
> (It is my personal favorite chapter so far!) 
> 
> Since today is a much better day I will be working on chapters 22, 23 and 24 which will be posted later today! (Lots of cuddles and soft moments to come eventually for Ash and Liv.) 
> 
> Much love and enjoy this chapter! 💛

“So, is your mom still coming to the Mother's Day celebration in two weeks?” Olivia asks as she sits down beside Asher on the couch. 

“Yeah, she is.” Asher affirms with a nod smiling when she interfaces her fingers through his. 

“I’m so excited to tell everyone about the baby .” She exclaims before kissing him lightly on the lips. 

“Me too.” He agrees smiling against her lips. 

“Now the next thing on our  to-do list is to  pick a color for the nursery.” She tells him pulling him up along with her from the couch. 

“But we have nine months to get ready for the baby.” He states following along behind her. 

“ Actually, we only have seven.” She corrects with a playful smile before she opens the door to the nursery that used to be their home office. “Oh, and thanks by the way for clearing out all of our stuff.” She says as she looks around the white walled room that is now empty expect for the rocking chair that is in the corner. 

“You're welcome but you haven’t seen the other bedroom yet.” He tells her with an easy smile as he thinks about all of the boxes still piled  inside the room that will be their new office. 

“Well you have time to get it  all organized.” She states moving over to open the windows.

“True. Seven more months, right?” He says opening up the last  window for her. 

“Okay. So, we have five shades of green to pick from.” She explains gesturing toward the paint cans in the middle of the floor. 

“Only five.” He teases bending down to open them. 

“Be glad I narrowed it down from the ten I was going to bring home.” She says tying her hair up into a high ponytail. 

“Oh, I’m very glad.” He tells her painting on a small swatch of each color on the wall by one of the windows. 

“Tell me which one like the best.” She instructs when he steps back next to her. 

“Um…” He says pressing his lips together as he studies the paint colors that honestly  all look to be the same shade of pastel green to him. “The middle one?” He says as more of a question than an answer. 

“I was actually thinking about the one on the right.” She says pointing toward her favorite swatch after taking a long moment to study the paint colors. 

“That one looks good to me.” He agrees  just wanting her to pick  whichever color she likes the best since he knows  their baby’s nursery is  something, she wants to be perfect. 

“Or maybe the one on the left…” She says trailing off deep in thought trying to imagine it with the furniture and everything. “Are we going with the white or natural wood crib?” She asks suddenly  remembering they still hadn’t decided. 

“I think we last decided on the white.” He tells giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “No matter the colors of the paint or the furniture for our baby is going to love his or her new nursery.” He assures her before kissing her softly on the cheek. 

“Thanks.” She says with an almost shy smile before turning back to study the paint  colors again. “Okay, let’s go with  the white crib and the paint color on the right.” She finally decides  after a long pause. 

“It's going to be perfect.” He tells  her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips before closing the other paint cans and then double checking that he is about to paint the walls the right shade of pastel green for their baby. 

“I'm going to go order the crib.” She informs him after watching  his back muscles tense and release through his  white t-shirt as he paints the wall. 

“Just the crib?” He inquires with a smirk. 

“Maybe some more things too.” She says returning his smirk. “You missed a spot though.” She tells him glancing toward the wall. 

“Where?” He asks searching the wall for any white spots showing through. 

“Here.” She says with a laugh as she dabs a small amount of paint onto the end of his nose. 

“What?”  He exclaims in  surprise before he joins in  on her laughter. 

“Got you.” She says sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Oh, it’s your turn now.” He tells her  with a teasing smile. 

“I think you should get that.” She says pointing to  Asher's phone that  suddenly starts ringing in his back pocket. 

“You're  saved by the phone this time.” He tells with a laugh before answering  his phone. “Hey, Jay. What’s up?” He says

“Not much. You?”  Jordan says into the phone. 

“Just painting our nursery.” Asher  tells him before the realization of what he said hits him. “ I mean our office.” He corrects hoping that Jordan  didn’t catch his slip up. 

“Nursery? Does that mean?”  He hears Jordan ask before Olivia grabs his phone from his hand. 

“Jordan. I swear to God if you tell anybody about the  baby, I will never speak to you again. And  you will never get to see your niece or nephew.” She threatens her twin  crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Okay. Okay, damn Liv chill. I’m  not going to tell anyone.” Jordan promises his twin. 

_ Sorry. _ __ Asher mouths  to her when  Olivia presses his phone against his chest . 

_ It’s fine.  _ She mouths back with a tired smile before she leaves him alone to finish the rest of the painting. 

***

“I got the furniture for the nursery  ordered.” She informs him  stopping in the doorway to admire his job on the painting . “It looks great.” She compliments  sending him a soft smile  when turns toward her. 

“Thanks.” He says laying the roller back in the pan. “Look , Liv I’m sorry about telling Jordan about the baby.” He  apologizes letting out a tired sigh. 

“It's okay. And I called Jordan  to apologize for snapping.” She tells him stepping in the room. 

“I know but you wanted to surprise  everyone, and I messed it up.” He says down casting his eyes from hers to the floor. 

“Hey, I know you didn’t mean to tell Jordan. I forgive you.”  She promises taking his hand. 

“I’m still sorry. How can I make it up to you?” He asks before pressing an apology kiss to her soft lips. 

“Hmm...I know the perfect way you can make it up to me.” She says against his lips before she pulls back sending him a dark smile. 

“Oh, do you now?” He inquires with a smile letting her lead him out of the nursery and down the hall. 

“Yes.” She affirms as she opens the bathroom door letting him slip inside with her before she shuts the door behind them both. 

“So, what did you have in mind?” He asks with a small laugh after she pulls his paint covered shirt over his head in one swift motion. 

“I think you know.” She says before her own shirt joins his on the tiled floor before she crashes her lips against once more.

“Shall we?” He questions gesturing toward the glass shower door after the rest of their clothes are thrown about the bathroom in messy heaps of different colored fabrics. 

Olivia steps into the shower first letting Asher close the shower door before she turns the water on to the warmest setting so they will have plenty of time before the water runs cold. 

“You’re covered in paint.” She states trailing her fingers along his muscular arms pausing at each of the paint splatters to press her fingertips gently to his soft skin. 

“It will wash off.” He says watching as she reaches for his body wash and a washcloth. 

“May I?” She asks holding the now bubble covered cloth with a soft smile. 

“Be my guest.” He whispers above the sound of the water streaming from the showerhead that’s hitting his back. 

Olivia watches as the paint chips swirl at the bottom of the shower mixing with the soap suds before it all washes down the drain. 

“That’s better.” She states smoothing her hands up along his now clean arms before placing her hands on either side of his face. “I love you so much babe.” She says staring into his piercing blue eyes before  leaning her face in close to his until their noses touch. 

“I love you so much too baby.” He whispers back against her lips before he smooths his hand up along her stomach then over her breasts and then brushing her long hair back out of her face as he cups her face between his hands before capturing her lips in a searing kiss as the warm water from the shower head continues to rain down on their goosebump covered bodies. 

***

Asher wakes in the middle of the night with a start instantly feeling across the bed to Olivia’s side to find her pillow cold and the bed empty. 

His brow furrows in confusion as his eyes adjust to the darkness around him to find yellow light pooling out from under the master bathroom door. 

He knocks lightly on the door before calling out to his wife only to be met with a worrying silence from the other side of the door. 

“Liv?” He calls his voice coming out in rough still heavy with sleep. “Babe?” He tries again the word coming out choked as a  lump forms in the back of his throat. 

“Asher...” Finally comes Olivia’s distant voice that makes Asher’s blood run cold at the fear that he can hear in her voice. 

“I’m coming in.” He states relieved when he finds the door is unlocked. He blinks as his eyes adjust to bright florescent light in the bathroom before scanning his eyes across the tiles to find their clothes from their shower earlier still there and his wife with her back leaning against the bathtub. 

His heart drops to the floor when his eyes meet Olivia’s and sees the utter terror in her beautiful brown eyes and the blood that is soaked through the grey pair of his sweatpants she put on after their shower and the blood that is pooling onto the tiles beneath her. 

His legs can’t move across the floor fast enough before he  kneels down next to his wife taking her blood covered hand in his own giving it a tight squeeze assuring her everything is going to be fine. He sends her what he hopes is a assuring smile before dropping his eyes to the blood that continues to soak through the stained fabric between her legs as his worry only deepens as he takes in a shuddering breath. 

He gets up hurriedly from the floor leaving her side only for a moment as he hurries back into their bedroom to grab his phone with his heart breaking with every step when she calls after him through her sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this chapter and any predictions that you may have. :)
> 
> And I am sorry for this sad ending.
> 
> The next chapter will be called _Our Worst Nightmare_ and it is going to be the saddest chapter of this drabble collection but I promise that this story will have an eventual happy ending! :)


	22. Our Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia's worst nightmare becomes their reality with the news they receive from the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y’all! 😊 
> 
> So, this chapter is really sad (and I am so sorry for that) but I do promise things will get better for Asher and Olivia in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Please Note: Not that I want to spoil what happens in this chapter, but I do want to be responsible for any topics that could be potentially triggering to you guys as readers. So, this chapter does contain the sensitive topic of a miscarriage so if any way that could be triggering to you then please read with extra caution and care. <3 
> 
> Much love! 💛

Asher pleads with Jordan that he needs to hurry and call his parents and Olivia’s and his parents because something is wrong with her and the baby before he clicks off the call as he turns into the Emergency Room parking lot. 

He takes in a deep breath of the cool night air as he hurriedly makes his way toward the entrance with his heart pounding in his ears. 

_Please_ _be okay._ He thinks about Olivia and his baby as he steps through the automatic sliding doors swallowing down the stale taste of sleep and fear. 

He stuffs his trembling hands down deep into the pockets of his jeans as he tells himself to calm down because his wife and baby need him right now before he steps up to the receptionist's desk to find out which hallway Olivia is down. 

He nods his thanks to the nurse who sends him a sympathetic smile after she pulls back the privacy curtain revealing a pale and scared Olivia on the bed. He steps across the gleaming tiles standing next to his wife’s bed on shaky legs as she grabs tightly onto his hand. 

He sends her a small smile hoping he is masking the fear that he is feeling as he runs his thumbs across the palms of her hands that are still tinged pink from her own blood. 

“I’m so scared.” Olivia admits in a hushed tone clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly in her fist as he leans as close as he can next to her for the bed rail. “There was so much blood.” She recalls with fresh tears escaping her eyes falling down her still flushed cheeks. 

“It’s going to be okay babe” He tells her not believing his own words before kissing her gently on the top of her head. 

“But there was so much blood.” She repeats breaking down in sobs as he only holds her tighter as they wait for what they hope will be good news about their baby. 

After what feels like an eternity a doctor appears from behind the curtain looking only a few years older than the scared young couple that are still clinging to each other looking up at him with wide eyes for an answer. 

“Good evening.” The doctor greets clearing his throat looking down at his patient's chart with the news he hates to deliver. 

“So, is my baby okay?” Olivia speaks up lifting her head off of Asher’s chest wiping hastily at her tears as she grabs onto his hand for support. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Adams, I really wish I had better news for both of you.” The doctor says talking off his glasses letting out a tired sigh. 

“No...” Olivia gasps tightening her already white-knuckled grip on Asher’s hand as more tears stream down her face. 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Adams but you had a miscarriage.” The doctor explains pressing his lips into a thin line. 

“Please, no...” Olivia pleads as Asher pulls her in close to his chest as his own tears start to fall. 

“We will need to do a further examination to make sure that...” The doctor says above their cries after clearing his throat before Asher abruptly cuts him off. 

“Can it wait?” He asks in desperation choking back a sob as he glances toward the doctor. 

“Um, yeah it can. I’ll send a nurse in a while.” The doctor decides after a long pause before he disappears behind the curtain once more. 

“I’m so sorry Ash.” Olivia cries burying her face in the soft fabric of his shirt as her body trembles with sobs. 

“Shush, babe it’s not your fault.” He promises her rubbing a gently hand up and down her arm. 

“But _I_ lost our baby.” She explains her voice comes out muffled but his heart breaks all the same at her words. 

“No, one is going to blame you.” He tells her threading his fingers through her hair. “And I don’t blame you either.” He assures her after he feels her lips quiver against his skin. 

“Olivia?” Laura asks as she pulls back the privacy curtain stepping into the small room with Layla on her heels. “Oh, honey what happened?” She asks looking between her daughter and son in law as she steps up to the other side of Olivia’s bed. 

“Mommy, I...” Olivia says her words getting caught in her throat as she falls into her mom’s arms. 

“She lost the baby.” Asher explains for her in a detected tone crossing his arms over his chest after feeling a coldness sweep through him without the warmth of his wife’s skin against his. 

“The baby?” Laura asks her brow furrowing in confusion as Olivia lets out a loud sob before the realization hits her. “Oh, honey I am so sorry.” She tells her daughter, but she glances up at Asher as well. 

“I’m going to get some air.” Asher suddenly says feeling his chest tighten with the wave of anxiety that crashes over him. 

“Okay,” Laura says with a nod looking back down at her daughter. Asher lingers by the privacy curtain for a moment longer watching as Layla takes his place on his wife’s bed. 

_I’m sorry._ He mouths although they don’t see or hear him but the guilt, he feels for the loss of their baby fills every inch of him all the same. 

The cool night air is a welcome sensation to his flushed skin as he steps through the hospital doors all the hope he felt when stepped through them dissipating replaced with devastation as they slide shut behind him. 

_I stressed her out because I told Jordan before she could._ He thinks warily burying his face in his hands as he sits down heavily on the sidewalk. _It’s all my fault she lost the baby._ Tears burn in his eyes that he fights to hold back. 

“Ash?” Comes Jordan’s worried voice suddenly by his side as he places a hand hesitantly on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” Asher apologizes looking up at his best friend through blurry vision. “She lost the baby Jay.” He explains not caring when his tears finally start to fall. “It’s all my fault.” He admits after Jordan sits down beside him throwing an arm across his shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry Ash.” Jordan tells him taking a cautious glance behind them at the hospital where his twin is inside experiencing the worst heartbreak of her life. “And it’s not your fault.” He assures his best friend who is staring blankly at his hands that he notices are tinged pink with only what he can guess is Olivia’s blood. 

“Dad...” Asher says the word his tongue feeling heavy as he sees his dad crossing the parking lot with Billy by his side. 

“Son...” Harold calls his pace quickening after he takes in the tears that are streaming down his son’s distraught face. “What happened?” He questions before pulling his son off the ground and close to his chest that causes an ache in his chest when he remembers they haven’t hugged like this since he came home from rehab. 

“Olivia lost their baby.” Jordan explains for his best friend where he stands behind them with his dad’s hands on his shoulder. 

“Oh, son I’m so sorry.” Harold and Billy say in unison after taking a moment to digest the news. 

“Is Olivia okay?” Billy asks worry icing through him for his daughter. 

“I’m not sure.” Asher answers honestly after taking in a shuddering breath. 

Billy nods waiting for Asher to compose himself before they walk together back into the hospital to check on Olivia. 

*** 

“Do want anything to eat?” Asher asks after a long silence settles inside the car in between him and Olivia on the way home. 

“No.” Olivia answers flatly never taking her eyes off the scenery going by outside the passenger window. 

“Do you need me to stop and get you anything?” He tries again sliding his eyes over cautiously to his wife. 

“I don’t need or want anything that you or anyone else can give me. All I want is my baby.” She shouts her voice coming out strained before she bursts out in tears that she has been holding back since they left the hospital. 

“Liv, I’m...” Asher starts to apologize tears pricking at the corner of his own eyes as he reaches out toward her. 

“ _Don’t_ ” She says sharply scooting as far away from him that she can pressing her side up against the passenger door. 

The tension fills the air around them for the remainder of the car ride home until Asher pulls into their driveway and Olivia slams her door with such force, he’s surprised that the glass doesn’t shatter. 

Asher watches from his seat behind the wheel as his wife disappears behind the front door into the home that held so much promise for them and their future family when they first moved in. 

He cuts the ignition raking his hand through his hair before he tiredly gets out of the car glancing up at the sun that is just starting to peek up over the tree lines before he turns following his wife into their house. 

Stepping inside the front door the air in the house feels stale and heavy as Leo runs up to him meowing a loud greeting to him as rubs against his owner’s legs. 

“Oh, you must be starved.” He states picking up the cat after he throws his keys on the coffee table thinking as he walks numbly to the kitchen that the last time, he saw him was a flash of cream-colored fur running to hide underneath their bed as the paramedics had wheeled Olivia out on the stretcher. 

“There you go bud.” He tells Leo after he feels his bowl with food and water running a hand along his fur before he walks down the hallway to find his wife. 

“Liv?...” He calls through the slightly ajar nursey door when he hears his wife’s cries when he passes by the door. 

He cautiously pushes open the door to find Olivia sitting in the rocking chair with silent tears falling down her cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry.” She sobs into his chest as he kneels down in front of her snaking his arms around her tightly. 

“Shush, babe you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He promises again brushing her hair out of her face. “I’m right here with you.” He assures her lifting her chin so he can look her in the eyes. “And I’m always going to be.” He promises kissing her softly on the forehead before pulling her back against his chest as they both cry their hearts out for the baby that they lost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you thought about this chapter and any predictions that you may have for future chapters. 
> 
> I am sorry that this chapter was so sad, but I promise there will be some happiness coming! 
> 
> The next chapter will be called _Whenever You’re Ready_ and it will about Asher and Olivia healing from the miscarriage that they experienced.


	23. Whenever You're Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia are reeling after the loss of their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y’all! 😊 
> 
> This chapter is the beginning of Olivia and Asher’s healing process from losing their baby. There is still some sadness in this one but there is some hope toward the end. 
> 
> Much love and I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Please Note: While it isn’t very descriptive this chapter does deal with the topic of a miscarriage so if in any way that could be triggering for you then please read with extra caution and care. <3

Asher folds the blanket he had thrown sloppily over himself after he had slumped angrily onto the couch after the fight him and Olivia had last night which has been playing on a loop in his head ever since he left her alone in their bed hours ago. 

_“If you would just let me be there for you. I could—” Asher had said into the dark in the direction of his wife the palm of his hand that was resting on the empty space between on the mattress_ _growing cold._

_“You could what Asher?” Olivia bit back squeezing her eyes tight against the tears pooling into her eyes wishing he would just let it go._

_“I could help you through this if you would just let me.” He told her as he inched his hand closer to her._

_“There’s nothing you or anyone else can do.” She exclaimed in a huff as she shook her head._

_“Just let me try.” He plead cautiously_ _reaching for her hand._

_“Don’t.” She hissed out pulling her hand out of his hand her wedding ring scraping against his palm as she did._

_“Please, Liv...” He whispered the burning sensation on his palm only a dull ache compared to the ache in his chest._

_“Stop it please. I just need to be alone right now.” She told him turning away from him facing the wall._

_“Liv, I’m right here.” He plead one last time placing his hand softly on her shoulder._

_“Please, just go.” She cried out jerking her shoulder out of his grasp and reach._

_With a tired sigh not wanting to fight anymore he pulled himself from their bed and took his pillow with him._

_He paused in the doorway watching her sadly whispering that he loved her before closing the door and leaving her alone like she had asked him too._

The doorbell ringing breaks him from the memory of their fight as he rolls his shoulders up and back to ease the soreness from sleeping or laying rather all night on the couch. 

“Hi. I have a delivery for an Olivia Adams.” The delivery man explains gesturing back toward his truck that is idling in their driveway. 

_Oh, it must be the furniture Olivia ordered for the nursery._ He thinks biting on his bottom lip wondering what he should do with it. 

“Sir, did I get the wrong address?” The delivery man asks glancing down at his table and then up at the number on their house making sure they match. 

“Um, no you got the right address.” Asher finally says blinking rapidly to break himself from his daze, “You can just leave the boxes on the porch.” He instructs after glancing down the hall at their closed bedroom door not knowing for sure what Olivia will want to do with them. 

“Are you sure? There’s a lot of boxes and I could help you bring them and put them in your little one's room.” The delivery man offers with a polite smile. 

“No, the porch will be fine.” Asher tells him as politely as he can when he really wants to tell him to fuck off. But he presses his lips into a forced smile before closing the door because it’s not his fault they lost their baby. Or anyone else’s really, he reasons with himself moving away from the door when he hears the delivery man drop the first box onto the porch. 

_***_

“Babe I made you some toast.” He says shaking lightly on the shoulder sighing when her only response is to pull the covers completely over her head. “Please it will help you if you just eat something.” He reasons with her trying but failing to pull back the covers. 

“No, it won’t.” Comes her muffled voice the first words that she has spoken since their argument last night. 

“Okay.” He says defeated letting go of the covers. “I’ll leave it here in case you change your mind.” He explains sitting the plate of toast and glass of orange juice on her nightstand before he slowly backs out of the room keeping the door open this time. 

Asher is eating his second piece of toast when the doorbell rings for the second time that morning. He trudges to the door hoping with each step that it isn’t the delivery man again because he knows there is no way that he can keep his misdirected anger inside this time. 

“Laura?” Asher questions when he opens the door to find his mother in law standing there. 

“Sorry I didn’t call first.” Laura says stepping inside when Asher waves her and steps aside. 

“You don’t need to apologize.” Asher tells her after he closes the door. “Do want something to drink or eat?” He offers gesturing toward the kitchen. 

“No, I’m fine thank you.” She says glancing almost nervously around the room for her daughter frowning when she doesn’t find her. 

“She’s still in bed.” Asher explains nodding toward their open bedroom door. 

Laura nods sending her son-in-law a sad smile before she turns on her heel walking as quickly as she can to comfort her baby girl. 

Twenty minutes later and Asher has bitten all of his fingernails down to the quick and his nerves are frayed from hearing Olivia crying and not being able to do anything to comfort her. 

He jots a quick note on the back of an old receipt leaving it on the coffee table to let them know he went for a run before he escapes out the front door. 

Each time his feet pound against the pavement his heart only aches more for his wife that is hurting in a way that he can’t even seem to reach her right now. 

Passing by the park he doesn’t let his eyes linger on the kids who are playing on the playground but the thought of their own child that won’t ever get to play there flashes through his mind anyway. 

He collapses onto a nearby park bench as tears fall uncontrollably down his cheeks and his stomach takes a violent churn and he is vomiting up his breakfast onto the fresh-cut grass underneath him. 

“Asher?” He hears a familiar voice call through the ringing in his ears as a steady hand on his back guides him to sit up after his dry heaves stop. 

“Dad?” He asks in confusion blinking a few times before he is able to fully focus on his dad’s worried face. 

“I’m here son. I’m here.” His dad assures him pulling in close not giving a damn what any of the other people may think because his son needs him right now and feeling so glad that he and Chance were taking their normal morning walk later today. 

“It’s all my fault dad.” Asher gasps out in between his sobs. 

“What is son?” Harold asks cautiously even though he has a pretty good idea of what his son is talking about. 

“The baby. It’s my fault Liv lost it.” He admits closing his eyes as another wave of nausea rolls over him at the thought. 

“Son look at me please.” Harold instructs his son gently taking him by the shoulders so he can see his face. “Listen to me there is no one to blame for what happened. It was just a very tragic thing.” He explains giving his shoulders a firm but still gentle squeeze. 

“But she was so happy and now...” Asher says but trails off biting his lip when more tears threaten to fall. 

“I know it’s hard right now. But it will get better. And you and Olivia both are so strong.” He tells his son watching as many different emotions flash across his face before it crumples again. 

“I don’t feel strong right now.” Asher admits quietly before his dad pulls him in for another hug. 

“That’s okay.” His dad whispers watching as Chance lays his head in Asher’s lap and he rubs his hands down the dog’s shiny coat. 

*** 

“Did I ever tell you your dad and I had a miscarriage a year after you and Jordan were born?” Laura asks threading her fingers through her daughter’s freshly washed long hair after she coaxed her for an hour to take a sh. 

“You did?” Olivia whispers glancing up at her mom from where she has her head in her lap. 

“Yeah, we did.” Laura says with a nod sadness filling her at the memory. “So, I know what you’re going through. But something I am not going to tell you is there is a time limit how long you should grieve for your baby.” She explains wiping away the stray tear that falls down her daughter’s cheek. 

“I just feel so empty now.” Olivia admits closing her eyes. 

“I know you do but I promise that feeling won’t last forever.” Laura tells her giving her hand a comforting squeeze before the front door opens. 

“Hey.” Asher greets waving over to them before he slips off his shoes. “Sorry I was gone for so long.” He apologizes watching as Olivia sits up on the couch before patting the cushion beside her. 

“It’s okay.” She tells him both of them knowing she means it in more ways than one as she extends her left hand out to her husband for him to take as her mom holds tightly only her right hand. 

*** 

“Whenever you’re ready and I mean only when you are, we can try again.” Asher tells her leaning on his side so he can watch her face that is illuminated by the moonlight shining through their bedroom window. 

“I would like that.” Olivia decides after a long pause reaching across the empty space between them to grab his hand. “To try again someday.” She whispers explaining further before she gives in and curls herself tightly into his side to the place that always feels like home to her. 

“And we will whenever you’re ready.” He promises sealing his words with a kiss to her soft lips before they drift off into the most peaceful sleep they’ve gotten in over a week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y’all thought of this chapter and any predictions you may have for the future chapters. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be called _Listen to Me_ and it will be about Asher and Olivia talking about their future. 
> 
> P.S. I am thinking about doing a third drabble collection (which would be the last) so let me know if that is something you would be interesting in reading. And if there is anything that you would like to see included in it. Y’all always have such great ideas! 😊


	24. Listen To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia make an important decision about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> This chapter starts with things still tensed between Asher and Olivia but it will contain some very sweet moments by the end though. 
> 
> Please Note: This chapter does contain discussions about the sensitive topic of a miscarriage so if any way that could be triggering to you then please read with extra caution and care! <3

Olivia turns the calendar over to December drawing a small heart on the date that will mark eight months since they lost their baby that hangs on the refrigerator before going over to the sink to dump her full mug of coffee she didn’t drink down the drain.

  
Today was going to be her first day back at work after the miscarriage and she was beyond nervous. Her mom had assured her should could take all the time she needed but Olivia knew she could only hide from the real world for so long. 

  
With a tired sigh she makes her to the laundry room to get her favorite blush colored button-down shirt from the dryer.   
She lets a frustration sigh when she sees that Asher hadn’t put the load of clothes in the dryer like she had asked letting the washer lid slam shut not caring how loud it is. 

  
She brushes pass Asher who is coming out of their master bedroom on her way to the closet to find something else to wear to work. 

  
“Is everything okay?” Asher asks hesitantly lingering in the doorway watching as his wife jerks whatever clothes her hands land on first off their hangers.

“Everything is just fine.” She states sharply throwing her pajama top on the carpet after she pulls it off. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He inquires averting his gaze to the floor while she gets dressed. 

  
“You never listen to me anymore. I asked you to do you one thing and you couldn’t even do that.” Olivia explains with her hands on her hips. 

  
“Oh, shit Liv I’m sorry about the clothes I—” He starts to apologize before she cuts him off. 

  
“I don’t really want to hear what was more important to you than doing the simple task I asked you was.” She explains stepping around him without a look back. “I’m going to be late for work.” She calls over her shoulder even though it’s not the truth she just can’t stand to spend a second longer in that damn house with the nursery that is still filled with the boxes of furniture she ordered months ago for a baby that will never be coming home.

After the front door slams shut Asher runs a tired hand down his face sinking down onto the couch as a strong feeling of guilt bubbles in his stomach as he remembers Olivia asking him at least three times before she went to bed to since he was staying up late to grade papers. 

“I really messed up didn’t I bud.” He says to the cat scratching behind his ears after he jumps up on the couch next to him. 

  
Pulling himself tiredly up off of the couch he decides that he stayed up way too late as he puts in an extra scoop of coffee before turning the pot on. 

  
“It’s going be a long day.” He states to no one but Leo as fills his water and food bowl earning him a satisfied meow from the cat. 

  
Pulling his own travel mug out from the cabinet he finds Olivia’s there too feeling his chest constrict at the thought that she was too upset to even grab her usual morning coffee before she left. 

  
He presses his phone to his ear before backing out of the driveway his heart dropping when he gets her voicemail.

  
“Hey, babe. Look I’m sorry about this morning. And you forgot your coffee so I’ll drop it off to you. I love you. Bye.” He says his message in time before the beep can cut him off. 

  
“An apology coffee?” Layla asks from where is waiting for Asher outside of the law office. “Olivia said to tell you thank you and that you guys would talk later at home.” She explains sending him a soft smile before he takes the coffee he hands her.

“Okay.” Asher nods his thanks as Layla turns disappearing back inside the law office.   
He stares for a long moment at the window he knows is his wife's office before he gets back in his car. 

  
***

  
Asher climbs up the front porch steps glad to see that Olivia is already home hoping that it’s a sign that they can talk things through.

“Oh, you put up the Christmas tree.” He exclaims observing the undecorated tree in the corner of the living room. 

“Yeah. I waited for you to decorate it though.“ She says petting a sleeping Leo on the head who is curled up in her lap. 

“Okay.” Asher says simply standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. “Liv, are we okay?” He asks hesitantly swallowing against the lump in his throat. 

“Yeah. We’re okay. I just overreacted this morning and I'm sorry.” She apologizes sending him a soft smile. 

“No, I’m the one that is sorry. You only asked me to do one simple thing and I didn’t.” He apologizes taking her hand as he sits down next to her on the couch. 

“Well going forward, we will promise to each other to listen better.” She affirms before kissing him lightly on the lips. 

“I promise.” He states leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Now how about we decorate the tree.” She suggests tugging at his hand after she lays Leo onto the couch cushion beside her. 

“Sounds like fun to me.” He agrees with a slight chuckle. 

“One, two, three…” She counts down before he plugs in the lights. “This has always been my favorite part.” She says as the lights reflecting in her eyes make them sparkle. 

“It looks great.” He compliments kissing her on the cheek. 

“I have one more ornament for the tree though.” She explains making her way to their bedroom. 

“Oh, I thought we put them all on there.” He says in confusion looking down in the tote to find it empty. 

“This is a new one.” She explains handing him the ornament she picked up a few weeks ago when her and her mom went shopping. 

“Oh…” He explains as tears pool in his eyes when he reads the message on the ornament. 

_Baby Adams. Forever Loved. Never Forgotten._

“It’s perfect babe.” He tells her wiping a tear away from her from her soft cheek.

“I know we didn’t get to name the baby or anything but I thought it would be nice to have something to remember it by.” She explains walking over to the tree with him hand and hand. 

“Absolutely.” He agrees giving her hand a comforting squeeze. 

“How’s that?” She asks after hanging the ornament on a branch near the top of the tree.

“It’s perfect Liv.” He tells her before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. 

“I didn’t see any mistletoe.” She teases when they pull apart.

“Then we better get some.” He jokes back with a wink. 

“Asher…” She whispers cupping his face gently with her hand. 

“Yeah, Liv…” He says looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

“I’m ready to try again for another baby.” She tells him never breaking their eye contact. 

“Are you sure? I mean I would love to but if….” He inquires trailing off when she presses her index finger lightly against his lips. 

“Listen to me when I tell you that I’m more than ready to try again.” She exclaims sending him a sweet smile before taking his hand leading him to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this chapter and and any predictions that you may have for the coming chapters! 😊
> 
> The next chapter will be titled _Two Become Four_ and will be a major step into the next chapter of their lives. Any guesses what that could be?


	25. Two Become Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Asher's journey to parenthood takes them down an unexpected but welcomed path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> This chapter is super sweet and full of hope for Asher and Olivia to have a bright future into parenthood. 
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter as much as did writing it! 
> 
> P.S. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post a new chapter and that I am behind on the daily chapter updates. But just know that I am working on it and I hope to be caught up soon!

“Okay. That’s the fourth time you’ve sighed in the last ten minutes. So, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Asher asks after he puts the television on mute. 

  
“What? Oh, I’m fine.” Olivia says after she blinks a few times finally registering that he said something. 

  
“Nope I know you all to well Olivia Adams to know when something is bothering you. So, just tell me.” He tells her placing a hand gently on her forearm. “Hey I can always tickle it out of you.” He warns with a teasing smile that earns him a small chuckle from his wife. 

  
“Okay.” Olivia finally gives in letting out a long breath before she continues. “There's this case that Layla was prosecuting and it finally closed today. And the defendant is going to spend the rest of his life behind bars.” She explains waiting for Asher to nod that he’s following her story before she tells him what's been weighing her down. “And he has two little kids that are going into the system.” She says reaching into her briefcase for the picture of them that she had asked Layla for after she was done with it. 

  
“That's them?” Asher wonders looking over his wife’s shoulder at the picture of the two young kids wearing identical smiles.

  
“Yeah. But please hear me out when I tell you what I’ve been thinking.” Olivia says locking eyes with Asher. 

  
“I’m listening.” Asher promises her with a nod never breaking their eye contact. 

  
“I know that we’ve never talked about adoption or anything but when I saw these kids I just pictured them as ours.” She explains glancing back down at the picture.

  
Asher stays silent for a few minutes looking into the faces of these two adorable kids who deserve a much better life then the one they’ve been living and he feels his heart beat quicker at the thought of them being theirs. 

  
“So, what do you think?” She asks worried he is going to say no.

  
“I think that they are two really cute kids.” He observes with a kind smile.

  
“ _And_ …” She says holding her breath waiting for him to say something else.

  
“And I think they would be the perfect addition to our family.” He decides watching as his wife's face lights up with excitement.

  
“Really?!” She exclaims in almost disbelief.

  
“Yeah, really.” He promises his smile only widening when tears of joy start to fall down both of their cheeks.

  
“We’re finally going to be parents.” She says after letting out a long breath feeling relieved that he felt the same way that she did about these kids. 

  
“I like the way that sounds us being a mom and dad.” He says wiping away her tears as she does the same for him.

  
“I do too.” She agrees pressing a quick kiss to his smiling lips. 

  
“So, what’s their names again.” He inquiries when they pull apart. 

  
“Oh, yeah right. The boy he’s six and his name is Holden. And the girl she’s four and her name is Molly.” Olivia explains looking down once more at the smiling boy and girl in the picture. 

  
“Holden and Molly.” Asher says their names slowly clicking his tongue with each syllable. 

  
“Yeah, Holden and Molly.” Olivia repeats just as slowly letting it sink in that these sweet kids can be theirs. 

  
“When can we get the process started?” He asks excited about the prospect of them finally becoming parents. 

  
“Tomorrow if you want.” She explains with a small laugh at his shocked expression. 

  
“Wow, that soon.” He exclaims with a chuckle of his own.

  
“Yeah since it’s the holidays they usually try to expedite cases like these.” She explains looking down at the picture one last time before sitting it on the coffee table. 

  
“What do you mean?” He asks crossing his arms over his chest as he leans in closer to her. 

  
“Well their mom passed away and their dad is going to prison and there is no other relatives to take them in. So, to keep them from being bounced around from foster home to foster home during the holidays they want to place them in a permanent home as soon as possible.” Olivia explains biting her bottom lip as tears start to pool in her eyes at the thought of what those two angels must have went through.

  
Asher nods picking up their picture again from where Olivia laid it down on the coffee table. 

  
“Well let’s bring our kids home before Christmas then.” Asher states looking up from the kids’ faces to his wife’s to find a look of pure love shining in her beautiful brown eyes.

  
***

  
“Holden. Molly. We have someone here to meet you today.” The case worker explains gently to the two wide eyed children that are hiding behind her. “This is Mr. and Mrs. Adams.” She introduces the children to the young couple who are standing across from them in the courthouse hallway. 

  
“Hi, there. It’s very nice to meet you Holden and Molly.” Olivia says smiling down at the two children when Holden peers up at her clutching tightly to his little sister's hand. “We brought some toys and games for us to play together.” She explains opening up the tote bag to show them. 

  
“You have a T-Rex?” Holden asks his blue eyes lighting up with excitement at the sight of the plastic dinosaur that’s on top of the bag. 

  
“Yeah it was mine when I was your age.” Asher explains reaching into the bag for his favorite childhood toy handing it over to the little boy. “You can have it if you want it.” He tells him earning a wide smile that’s missing it’s two front teeth that he instantly wants to see forever on this little boy's face. 

“I can?!” Holden exclaims rushing forward to wrap his arms around Asher's middle. 

“Yeah you can bud.” Asher says with a chuckle smiling down at the top of the boy’s head before he cautiously ruffles his hand through his dark curls. 

  
“Thank you.” Holden tells him stepping back beside his sister and taking her hand again. 

  
“You’re welcome.” Asher tells him grasping onto his wife’s hand when the caseworker motions for them to follow her down the hall to an empty conference room. 

  
“So, Molly I brought a doll along with me if you would like it.” Olivia explains kneeling next to the small blond girl who has climbed up next to her brother into one of the office chairs pulled up to gleaming cherry wooden conference table. 

  
Molly watches with wide eyes filled with curiosity as Olivia rummages through the tote bag before pulling out a baby doll with a pink dress. 

  
“Do you like it?” Olivia asks sending the little girl a soft smile as she hands her the doll.  
Molly sends Olivia a shy smile as she nods her head slightly before snuggling in closer to her brother’s side. 

  
“You can keep it if you want to.” Olivia offers before patting Molly on her knee before stepping back next to Asher. 

  
After an hour of playing games with the kids the caseworker informs them that their time is up for their first meeting. 

  
Olivia reluctantly pulls herself out of her chair stepping forward with Asher to hug the kids. She watches as they cling as right to Asher as they did her.

  
“Will we see you again?” Holden asks after he helps his little sister put on her coat before putting on his own. 

  
“Hopefully soon.” Asher tells him with an encouraging smile. 

  
Asher wraps his arm around Olivia’s middle as they watch their kids leave the room with their case worker for what they hope is the last time without them being theirs. Olivia places her hand over her heart when Holden and Molly turn around to wave at them before the door closes behind them.

  
After they wave back happily to the kids Olivia turns to Asher with her eyes shining with happiness grabbing onto his hands.

  
“So, what do you think?” Olivia asks excitedly watching intently as several emotions flash across his face.

  
“I think that those two kids are going to make us the luckiest parents in the world.” He says caressing her cheek

.   
“I couldn’t agree more.” She says withh a wide smile before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter and any predictions you may have for future chapters. 
> 
> Were guys surprised that Asher and Olivia are going to adopt? 
> 
> P.S. I have personally fallen in love with little Holden and Molly!!! 😀
> 
> Here's a look ahead at the remaining chapter titles: 
> 
> Chapter 26 - _A Safe Place_  
>  Chapter 27 - _What We Wanted_  
>  Chapter 28 - _Just Like You_  
>  Chapter 29 - _Same Sweet Heart_  
>  Chapter 30 - _Let You Down_  
>  Cajpter 31 - _Promising Them Forever_ (this one might change but I'm not sure though)
> 
> Any thoughts on what is going to happen next? 😊


	26. A Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Asher get to bring their kids home to the safest place they've ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 
> 
> So, I am so happy that you guys are enjoying the idea of Asher and Olivia adopting those two sweet kids! And the cuteness only continues in this chapter! :D 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Two weeks after Olivia showed Asher their picture, she and him are leading their kids by the hand up the front porch steps after the same judge who sentenced their father to life in prison finalized their adoption. 

“Welcome home babies.” Olivia and Asher say in unison as they step through the front door smiling down at their kids — _their kids_ the thought still making them smile like crazy. 

“Wow, it’s so big in here.” Holden exclaims looking around wide-eyed at his new home never letting go of his little sister's hand. 

“Are you guys ready to see your room?” Asher asks after they take off their coats. 

“We have a room?” Holden asks turning back toward his parents the disbelief clear in his young face. 

“Of course, you do bub. We’re going to let you guys share for right now.” Olivia explains gesturing toward the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. 

“Go, ahead.” Asher urges with an amused smile as their kids run down the hallway to the open bedroom door as he takes Olivia’s hand, and they follow them. 

“So, what do you guys think?” Olivia asks watching from the doorway beside Asher at their kids standing wide-eyed in the middle of the room that once was going to be a nursery looking at the beds and then around at all the toys and then at the clothes in the closet. 

“Wow.” Holden says walking over to the bookshelf full of books with his eyes focused on the various dinosaur figurines lined up on the top shelf. “Can I put my T-Rex up here with these?” He asks turning back around to look at his parents. 

“Absolutely. It’s your room so put everything where you would like it.” Asher assures him walking up behind his son smiling when as he watches him stand on his tiptoes to reach the top shelf. “Perfect.” He exclaims ruffling his son's dark curls after he places the T-Rex in line with the others. 

“You have a kitty?” Molly asks shyly in her sweet, soft voice as Leo jumps up onto her bed covered on a princess comforter. 

“Yeah, his name is Leo.” Olivia tells her watching as Molly sits down gently on the bed by the cat who only purrs loudly in response. “I think he likes you.” She exclaims as Molly runs at Leo's belly. 

“He’s soft.” Molly says with a giggle that Olivia returns. 

“The softest.” Olivia agrees as she rubs his head. 

“Hey. You two be careful over there we don’t want to spoil him too much.” Asher jokes from his spot on the rug where Holden is showing him all the different types of dinosaurs in one of the books he picked out from the shelf. 

“Oh, there’s no need to worry about that because we’ve already spoiled him all on our own.” Olivia exclaims smiling at Asher and Holden before smiling down at Molly. 

_They’re really ours._ She mouths to Asher after a few moments of happy silence passes. 

_And we’re theirs._ He mouths back before turning his attention back to his son and his book. 

*** 

“So, we got teeth brushed and kisses. What’s left to do at bedtime?” She asks with a twinkle in her eye as she pulls the comforter over Molly's tiny body. 

“A story.” Holden answers for them both pushing back his dinosaur print comforter before getting out of his bed to pick one. “Can we read this one?” He asks bouncing over to his sister's side of the room. 

“ _If You Give A Mouse A Cookie._ ” Olivia reads the title out loud. “Is this one okay with you sissy?” She asks showing the cover to Molly who nods excitedly. 

“It's her favorite book.” Holden explains sliding under the comforter next to his sister. 

“Well then it’s the perfect book for our first story time together.” Olivia exclaims her heart warming with how sweet it was of Holden to pick his little sister's favorite book. “ _If you give a mouse a cookie…”_ Olivia starts to read in an animated voice as Asher leans against the doorframe watching the scene unfold before his eyes that he has dreamt about for years — his wife being a mom to two amazing kids. 

*** 

Asher is about to climb back into bed after using the bathroom when he hears two tiny voices coming from down the hall and what he thinks is crying. 

“Is everything okay in here?” He asks in a soft tone stepping through the open door as he flips on the overhead light in the kid's bedroom. 

“We’re okay.” Holden exclaims standing up from his crouched position on the floor by his sister's bed with his eyes wide. 

“Are you sure?” Asher asks looking between the kids searching their faces which are wearing identical looks of fear for an answer. “Hey, whatever it is will be okay.” He promises his tone softening as he steps inside the room. 

“Ash?” Olivia calls as she walks down the hallway when she hears their voices. 

“In here babe.” He calls back briefly turning away from the kids. 

“What's going on?” She asks stepping up next to Asher looking at the kids her heart breaking when she sees that Molly looks like she could burst into tears any second. “What's wrong sweetie?” She questions moving to crouch down next to her bed taking each of their hands in hers. 

“I…” Molly starts before she breaks down into a sob. 

“She peed on the bed, but she didn’t mean to I promise.” Holden explains with tears streaming down his face. “And I hid her sheet under the bed.” He tells them pointing under the bed where the crumbled pink sheet can still be seen under the edge of the bed. 

“Oh, is that all that happened. It’s okay babies. We all have accidents sometimes.” Olivia assures them both sharing a worried glance with Asher as he crouches down in front of Holden and she wraps her arms around Molly’s shaking shoulders. “It's okay sissy.” She promises her daughter moving the teddy bear she’s holding in her lap to hide the wet spot that is showing on the front of her nightgown. 

“Please don’t hit her.” Holden cries from where he has his face pressed against Asher's shirt watching his sister with wide eyes. 

“Bub, we will never hit you or your sister. We promise.” Asher assures his son rubbing comforting circles on his back his heart breaking at the thought of his son and daughter ever being hit in the past. 

“Come on Molly girl let’s go get you cleaned up.” Olivia offers after wiping the tears away from her daughter’s flushed face grabbing a hold of her tiny hand. 

Holden watches as Olivia leads his sister over to the dresser getting out a clean nightgown and dry pair of underwear before they disappear out the door. 

“I promise bub that you and sister are safe here.” Asher tells his son once more as his cries start to quiet down. 

Asher smiles when he feels his son nod his head against his chest before he pulls back so he can look him in the face. 

“Do you want to pick out a book that we can look at while we wait for your sister?” Asher asks gesturing toward the bookshelf. 

“Okay.” Holden says quietly before picking out his favorite dinosaur book. 

“I thought you might pick that one.” Asher says after his son shows him the book. “How about you and your sister sleep with me and mom tonight.” He offers taking his son’s hand before leading him out of the bedroom. 

Asher looks down at his son when he stops in the hallway in front of the bathroom door biting on his bottom lip nervously. 

“Your sister is okay bub. I promise.” Asher assures him once more before they make their way into his and Olivia’s bedroom. “I’ll be right back.” He tells Holden before he goes back to the kid’s room to grab Holden’s blanket and pillow from his bed. 

Holden tenses for a second when he feels the bed dip from the sudden weight of his dad setting back down on the bed before he relaxes keeping his eyes trained on the doorway waiting for his sister to come back. 

“And I also promise you and your sister both Hold that you both will always be safe here because it’s a safe place where you all will always be loved.” He tells his son draping a loose arm around his slender shoulders pulling him in close. 

“Looks like we had the same idea.” Olivia exclaims when walks into their bedroom with a smile holding up Molly’s pillow, blanket and teddy bear that she had grabbed before coming back to bed. 

“Great minds think alike.” Asher says with a wink looking sending both of the kids a bright smile as Olivia helps Molly up onto the bed. 

“Goodnight babies.” Olivia tells them as Molly snuggles into her side as she pulls the covers up around them. 

“Goodnight mommy.” Molly and Holden whispers back both of them yawning. 

“Goodnight babies.” Asher echoes throwing his arm over Molly and Holden before he interlaces his fingers through Olivia’s. 

“Goodnight daddy.” They whisper back already half asleep. 

*** 

The next morning as they get out of bed Asher and Olivia both have to bite back their laughter as they rub at their sore necks and shoulders from having tiny feet and knees pressed into their backs all night. 

Looking down at their two sleeping kids that are taking up more than half of the bed they can’t help but smile at knowing that they wouldn’t have things in any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought of this chapter and any predictions that you may have! :) 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be called _What We Wanted_ and will show Asher and Olivia's first Christmas with their kids and they get to spend some quality time with their grandparents. 
> 
> (I was going to include some time with their grandparents in this chapter, but it was already so long but it's coming I promise.)


	27. What We Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia celebrate their first Christmas with their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> I am finally back with another new chapter. I am so sorry I am behind on my posting schedule! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Merry Christmas.” Asher whispers into his wife’s ear before pressing a kiss to her temple. 

  
“Merry Christmas.” Olivia whispers back before she places her hands on either side of his face pulling him in closer so she can crash her lips against his. “We should have a little time before the kids get up.” She decides glancing over at the clock on her nightstand to find it’s barely seven o’clock. 

  
The sound of one the floorboards creaking under their kid’s tiny feet as they walk toward their bedroom as them pulling apart. 

  
“Well, I guess we’ll have to continue this later.” Asher whispers with a wink and a playful smile before he throws the covers off of them. “Time to get up.” He announces extravagating his overhead stretch as he glances out to the hallway to find Molly and Holden running back to their room.

  
“Let’s go get our babies.” Olivia says taking Asher’s hand in hers after she puts on her robe. 

  
“Well, that’s weird Liv I could of swore I saw a little boy and girl run in here just now.” Asher exclaims with a smirk when he sees both kids are hiding under Holden’s comforter. At hearing them giggle he continues. “And it looks like Santa has left a pile of gifts under the tree for them." He states stepping into their room. 

"Where do you think they are?" Olivia asks playing along as she looks around the room. 

"Could they be in the closet?" Asher wonders opening the closet door. 

"Or under the bed?" Olivia says as she looks under Molly's bed. 

"Here we are!" Holden exclaims with a giggle as he pulls the comforter off of him and Molly. 

"Merry Christmas babies!" Olivia tells them once they jump off of the bed. 

"I'll race you guys to the tree." Asher tells them after they both hug their mom. "One, two..." He starts to count as the kids out of the room which only causes him to laugh in response.

Olivia watches with an amused smile as Asher chases down the hallway after the kids who let out squeals of excitement when they see all the gifts under the Christmas tree. 

“This is all for us?!?” Holden asks with his eyes wide turning around to face his parents who sit down on the couch. 

  
“It sure is bub. Looks like Santa got you guys everything on your list.” Olivia tells him with a sweet smile as she motions for them to start opening their gifts. “Just show mommy what it is when you open it so I can get a picture.” She instructs tapping on the camera app on her phone before snapping a quick picture of the kids sitting in front of the tree. 

  
“So, do you like what Santa brought you guys?” Asher asks after he and Olivia pick up the last piece of crumpled gift wrap from the carpet. 

  
“Yes!” Both of the kids exclaim happily looking up from their new toys.

  
“Okay, good.” Asher says with a chuckle sharing a happy smile with his wife. 

  
“But you know what?” Holden asks them suddenly jumping up excitedly from his seat on the carpet by his little sister who is brushing her new doll’s hair.

  
“What’s that bub?” Asher asks wondering what his son’s vivid imagination has come up with now. 

  
“Santa didn’t bring us what we really wanted.” Holden states matter-of-factly his smile never faltering. 

  
“Oh, he didn’t?” Olivia inquires studying her son’s face waiting for his answer. 

  
“No because me and Molly already got what we wanted.” He tells them wrapping his small arms around them both as best he can. “A mom and dad.” He finishes with his face snuggled in the crook of Asher’s neck. 

  
“Well, you know what babies. Your dad and I got exactly what we wanted this year too.” Olivia explains with tears in her eyes at her son’s words pausing when Molly squeezes into their hug as she hugs both her kids tightly. “A son and a daughter.” She tells them before placing a kiss on top of their heads. 

  
***

  
“I’ll put on some coffee.” Olivia offers getting up from the couch watching the kitchen archway as her kids each hug her parents and then move over to hug Jordan. 

  
“There’s some extra coffee in the cabinet if the canister is empty.” Asher tells her walking into the kitchen.” Hey what’s wrong babe?” He asks when he sees silent tears falling down his wife’s cheek who is staring absent-mindedly at the coffee pot. 

“Nothing. These are tears of joy I promise.” Olivia explains sending him a watery smile as she hastily wipes away her tears. “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.” She exclaims leaning her head onto his chest when he wraps his strong arms around her. 

  
“It is for me too.” He agrees running a comforting hand along her back. “All because of our two angels.” He states finding his own vision blurring at the thought of how much happiness their kids have brought them in the few short weeks they have been theirs. 

  
***

  
“Guess what?” Asher and Olivia overhear Billy asking Holden and Molly when they walk back into the living room. 

  
“What?” The kids ask in unison their eyes shining bright with curiosity. 

  
“Santa left some gifts for you both under our tree last night.” Billy explains with a wide grin. 

  
“He did?!” Holden questions for the both of them sharing a shocked look with his sister.

  
“Yeah, he sure did, and Uncle Jay is going to go get them for you.” Laura tells them sending a glance toward her son who is working on putting Molly’s follyouse together. 

  
“But there’s all these pieces to this. And—” Jordan objects pausing when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

  
“Don’t worry Jay I got this.” Asher tells him with a confident smile. 

  
“Hey be my guest. It looks easy, but the instructions make no sense.” Jordan explains getting up from the floor as Asher takes his spot. 

  
“You were reading the Spanish instructions.” Asher exclaims flipping the instruction page over to English shaking his head lightly at his best friend. 

  
“Well, I guess I never learned anything from those two years of Spanish I took in high school.” Jordan says with a laugh as he grabs his coat. 

  
“Don’t worry I didn’t I either.” Asher tells him as Molly sits down in his lap to help him with putting the dollhouse together. 

  
“Can I help Uncle Jay?!” Holden asks his mom pointing toward where Jordan is opening the front door. 

  
“Just put your coat on first bub.” Olivia tells her son watching in dismay as he runs along behind his uncle without getting his coat. 

  
***

  
“Sorry I’m late.” Gwen apologizes as soon as she is stepping through her son’s front doors. 

  
“Are those for us?” Holden asks excitedly running over to hug his grandma. 

  
“Holden that’s not very nice.” Olivia explains gently ruffling her hand through her son’s dark curls.

  
“Sorry.” Holden apologizes before looking back up to his grandma with us signature contagious grin. “But are they?” He questions again with a giggle. 

  
“They may be.” Gwen teases before kissing him on the top of the head before she moves over to hug her granddaughter. 

  
“Merry Christmas Mom.” Asher says as he hugs his mom after she gives the kids their gifts. 

  
“Merry Christmas baby.” Gwen says beaming when she pulls back from their hug. “Molly and Holden are exactly what we all needed this year.” She exclaims watching as her grandkids rip open their gifts. 

  
“Yeah, they have been the best blessing to Liv and I.” Asher states wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder when she steps up beside him as they watch with identical content smiles as their kids play with their new toys underneath the blinking lights of the Christmas tree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this one and I would love to know your thoughts on it! 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be called _Let You Down_ and it will be about Asher worrying about his role as a father after he has a hard conversation with his dad.


	28. Let You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher starts to doubt his role as father after a hard conversation with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> This chapter is a hard one for Asher but Olivia will be there for him.
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> I wrote this one super quick so I hope it's still good. 
> 
> Please Note: This chapter does contain discussions about alcoholism so if that could be triggering to you then please read with extra caution and care. <3

“So, are you guys excited to see your Grandpa Harold?” Asher asks glancing back at his kids in the backseat after he parks in his usual parking spot in the parking lot of his dad’s apartment complex. 

  
“Yeah!” They both answer in unison as Holden unbuckles his seatbelt and then reaching over to unbuckle Molly's buckles on her car seat for her. 

  
“I'm going to go up first since he hasn’t texted me back.” Asher explains to Olivia who squeezes his hand in response before he steps out of the car. 

  
He glances down at his phone when climbs up the last flight of stairs leading to his dad's apartment to find that he has no new notifications from his dad. 

  
He pockets his phone after he stares at the picture Olivia had taken yesterday morning of the kids sitting by the Christmas tree that he had sent him and that his dad never responded to.

  
Stepping up to his dad's door he lets out a long breath before he knocks loudly on the door just below the peep hole. 

  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Harold asks squinting at the bright sunlight when he opens the door to find his son standing there. 

  
“Hello to you too.” Asher bites back pushing past his dad to step inside the apartment. “You’ve been drinking again.” He states looking at the empty beer bottles that are in the coffee table.

  
“So?” Harold says with a shrug slumping back down on the couch.

  
“So? That’s all you have to say right now?” Asher exclaims crossing his arms over his chest.

  
“There's not a lot to say. You see what's going on here son.” Harold tells him sinking feeling into the couch cushions.

  
“But dad you’ve been sober for years now.” Asher says biting his bottom lip nervously. 

  
“And now I’m not.” Harold says with a dry chuckle. 

  
“Dad what’s going on?” Asher asks sitting on the arm of the couch still keeping distance between him and his dad. 

  
“Everything was just getting too heavy.” Harold finally admits letting out a long sigh. 

  
“Why didn’t you call me?” Asher questions feeling a ripple of guilt cut through his chest at thinking his dad was struggling and he didn’t even know. 

  
“I didn’t want to bother you.” Harold tells him without looking at his son. 

  
“Dad.” Asher says waiting for his dad to look at him before he continues. “Like I promised you years ago when you went to that treatment center, I’m always going to be here for you.” He assures him settling down beside him on the couch placing a hand on his shoulder. 

  
“I’m sorry son.” Harold says as he breaks down into sobs.

  
“It’s okay dad. You can get fight this again.” Asher promises letting his dad lean his head on his shoulder as he cries. 

  
“It’s so hard though.” Harold says wiping away his tears.

  
“I know dad but you are strong and you can do this.” Asher assures him as his cries start to slow down. “How much do you have left?” He asks gesturing toward the collection of beers bottles on the coffee table.

  
“Just what’s in the fridge.” Harold explains honestly watching as his son makes his way over to the fridge. 

  
“Okay.” Asher states with a nod after he pours out the last bit of alcohol down the sink. “Um, Liv and the kids are waiting but I'll come back later so we can talk longer.” He explains walking back into the living room. 

  
“You were bringing the kids?” Harold asks swallowing hard finding his mouth and throat dry wishing for just a drop of the amber liquid that his son just dumped down the drain. 

  
“Yeah.” Asher says clearing his throat before he continues. “They didn’t get to see you yesterday for Christmas so…” He explains trailing off after he sees the hurt look his dad sends him. 

  
“I'm sorry.” Harold apologizes again hanging his head. 

  
“I know.” Asher tells him with his hand on the doorknob. “I’ll be back later.” He promises before he walks out of the door. 

  
“Everything okay?” Olivia asks when Asher gets back in the car after glancing back in the back seat to find both of the kids asleep. 

  
“He wasn’t home.” Asher explains with his lips pressed into a thin line. 

  
Olivia just gives his hand an assuring squeeze knowing that whatever happened between him and his dad was something that he didn’t want the kids to hear. 

  
“Okay.” She tells him before she gets out of the car to buckle the kids back up. 

  
***

  
“Are you okay?” Olivia asks when she finds Asher sitting in the hallway across from the kids' bedroom after she finally decides to get up after hearing Asher come through the front door and after she waited for thirty minutes for him to come bed and he didn’t. 

  
“Yeah. Sorry I woke you up.” Asher apologizes when she slides down the wall to sit down next to him taking his hand. 

  
“Don’t be.” She assures him sending him a small smile. “How did it go with your dad?” She asks after he sends his gaze back to where the kids are fast asleep in their beds.

  
“He’s agreed to go back to rehab.” Asher explains raking a hand over his tired face. “And I brought Chance home with me.” He tells her gesturing toward where his dad’s dog is lying by the front door.

  
“Holden and Molly are going to have so much fun with him.” Olivia says with a grin. 

  
“Yeah.” Asher agrees before letting out a long sigh. “Am I a good dad Liv?” He asks the question that has been running through his mind since finding out what was going with his dad earlier today. 

  
“What? Babe you’ve been the absolute best dad ever to Molly and Holden. And they both love you so much.” She assures him grasping his hand tighter.

  
“It’s just things was going so good with my dad or at least I thought they were. And I don’t want to ever let them down like that.” He explains with tears shining in his eyes when he locks eyes with Olivia. 

  
“Hey. Your dad is going to get sober again and he will be an amazing grandpa to our kids when he does. And you are going to continue to be the amazing dad that you have been.” She assures him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

  
“Thanks. You always know what to say.” He tells her smiling against her lips before he presses a soft kiss to her lips. 

  
“Yeah, I do don’t I?” She states before standing up and offering him her hand. 

  
“Always.” He affirms taking her hand after he gets up off the floor. 

  
They walk as quietly as they can into their kids' room kissing them each on the cheek before Asher lingers in the doorway after Olivia walks to their bedroom vowing that he will try his best to never let their kids down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought of this chapter and any predictions you may have going forward! 
> 
> And things will get better for his dad in the next drabble collection I promise. 
> 
> The next chapter will be called _Just Like You_ and it will be about Asher bonding with Holden.


	29. Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher spends a special day out with Holden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> So, this chapter is super sweet and showcases the bond between Holden and Asher. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Can I bring my T-Rex in to play games?” Holden asks once they are parked in a parking spot at the arcade.

  
“I don’t know Holden you’ll be busy playing games and I know you don’t want to lose him.” Asher reasons with his son after he takes off his seatbelt. 

  
“Please daddy he fits in my pocket, so I won’t lose him.” Holden pleads shoving the plastic dinosaur toy into his pocket that barely fits.

  
“Okay. But just be sure you keep up with him while we play games.” Asher tells him as he gets out of the car. “So, bub are you ready to go play some laser tag?” Asher asks Holden as he holds open the car door waiting for his son to bounce out of the car.

  
“Yeah!” Holden exclaims excitedly taking his dad’s hand as they cross the parking lot toward the arcade. “But I don’t know how to play.” He admits as they walk through the door.

  
“Well lucky for you I was the King of laser tag back in the day with your Uncle Jay.” Asher tells him after he puts four five-dollar bills into the change machine to get coins for the games. 

  
“Really?” Holden asks with wide eyes as he looks around at all of the different games. 

  
“Yeah. And next we come back we’ll bring Uncle Jay with us.” Asher promises him as they suit up for their game of laser tag. 

  
“Cool.” Holden says running ahead of his dad to go through the entrance of the laser tag area. 

  
Thirty minutes later of Asher chasing his son along the darkened pathways through the different laser tag rooms their game is finally over when Holden gets him out. 

  
“Can we play again?” Holden asks tugging on his dad’s hand as they make their way out to the rest of the arcade games. 

  
“Let’s play some other games first then we can play another game of laser tag. Okay?” Asher decides looking down at his son when he feels him tug on his hand again. 

  
“Rex is gone!” Holden exclaims pulling his hand out of his dad’s hand to look in his other pant pocket to find it empty. 

  
“It’s okay we’ll find him.” Asher assures his son as he takes his hand again turning back toward the laser tag area.

  
“Dad he’s not here.” Holden exclaims after they are retraced their steps through twice as his bottom lips start to quiver. 

  
“We’ll find him I promise.” Asher assures his son once again as he continues to look around on the floor with the flashlight on his phone. 

  
“Excuse me. But is this what you are looking for by any chance?” An employee asks holding Holden's dinosaur out in front of him. 

  
“Rex!” Holden exclaims excitedly rushing forward to take his toy back. 

  
“Someone turned it into the lost and found and then when I came in here to sweep I saw you guys were looking around and I figured that might be what you guys were searching for.” The employee explains to Asher before smiling at the little boy who is so happy to have his toy back. 

“Thank you. You have honestly made his day.” Asher tells the employee who only shrugs. 

“Just doing my job.” The employee says nonchalantly before moving along to the next room. 

  
“So, bub how about you let dad hold Rex for you while we play more games since my pockets are bigger.” Asher reasons as they walk back out to the where the other games are. 

“Okay.” Holden agrees handing over the toy.   
“So, what game do you want to play first?” Asher asks as his son studies the different games. 

  
“I get to pick?” Holden asks hesitantly glancing up at his dad. 

  
“Yep, we are going to play whichever games you want to.” Asher tells him with a slight nod.

  
“The basketball one.” Holden finally decides pointing over to the game in the corner. 

  
“The basketball game it is then.” Asher says letting his son lead their way to the game. 

  
***

  
“That was so much fun!” Holden exclaims when they make it back to their car. 

  
“Yes, it was.” Asher agrees waiting for his son to buckle his seat belt before he turns in his seat to buckle his own. 

  
“Dad?” Comes Holden's voice from the back seat long after Asher was sure he had fallen asleep. 

  
“Yeah bub.” Asher says glancing briefly in the rearview mirror at his son. 

  
“I want to be just like you when I grow up.” Holden tells him holding on tightly to his dinosaur toy. 

  
“You do?” Asher inquiries his heart warming at his son's admission.

  
“You’re not like my other dad who was mean. You're always really nice and play with me.” Holden explains with his signature grin. 

  
“Well, that makes me really happy bub.” Asher says reaching back to pat his son gently on the knee once he stops at a red light. 

  
“I love you dad.” Holden says with a soft yawn. 

  
“I love too Holden.” Asher tells his son as the light turns green and they continue their journey back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this one! 
> 
> I am just loving Asher and Holden's relationship and the bond they already have. 
> 
> The next chapter will be called _Same Sweet Heart_ and will be about Olivia bonding with Molly.


	30. Same Sweet Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tells Molly all the ways they are alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all!
> 
> I hope you all will like this chapter it is super sweet and showcases the bond between Olivia and Molly.
> 
> Even though it is super short it is still my personal favorite chapter of both drabble collections! :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Thank you for doing my makeup baby girl.” Olivia tells Molly as she looks at the bright pink blush and the purple eyeshadow in the tiny princess vanity mirror that her mom had gotten Molly for Christmas. 

  
“You look pretty.” Molly says sweetly after her mom kisses her on the cheek. 

  
“And so, do you.” Olivia tells her readjusting the plastic crown on her daughters' head. 

  
“Not the same,” Molly whispers settling her watery gaze down to her lap as picks at the jewels on her pink princess dress. 

  
“What do you mean baby girl?” Olivia asks her brow furrowing in confusion as she lifts her daughter’s chin so she can look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. 

  
“Not the same.” Molly repeats as a few tears slide down her blush covered cheeks.

  
“Oh, my sweet girl.” Olivia exclaims pulling her daughter in close for a hug. “You remember how mommy told you that you grew inside your other mommy's tummy but now mommy loves with her whole heart.” Olivia says waiting for her daughter to nod in response before she continues. “But look at how we both have curly hair.” She tells her daughter as they both look at their reflections in the vanity mirror again before she tickles Molly's nose with the end of one of her blonde pigtails earning her a giggle from her sweet girl. 

  
“And how your eyes sparkle and your nose scrunches up when you smile just like mommy.” Olivia tells her ticking Molly's tummy watching in the mirror as both of their faces light up with happy smiles. 

  
“And my favorite part of what makes us alike is that you have the same sweet heart as mommy. You have the biggest, purest and sweetest heart and mommy, daddy and bub all feel your love every day.” Olivia explains after Molly wraps her tiny arms around her and leans her head against her chest so she can feel her heartbeat. 

  
“I love you so much mommy.” Molly says ao sweetly that it brings tears to her eyes. 

  
“And mommy loves you so much too my sweet girl.” Olivia tells her kissing the top of her head. “How about we go make some cookies to share with daddy and bub when they come home.” She suggests returning Molly's excited smile. 

  
“Chocolate chip?” Molly asks excitedly jumping up from her mom's lap. 

  
“Of course, since that’s your favorite.” Olivia says after getting up the floor grasping onto her daughter's tiny hand. 

  
***

  
“There's my two favorrite princesses.” Asher exclaims when he walks into the kitchen with Holden on his heels finding Olivia and Molly at the kitchen island mixing up another batch of cookies. “I could get used to this look Liv.” He says after taking in his wife's bright pink cheeks and her purple eyeshadow before giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

  
“I could too. Molly gave me and her matching make up.” Olivia explains smiling brightly at her daughter. 

  
“Well baby girl you made yourself and mommy very beautiful.” He tells their daughter before kissing her on the cheek. 

  
“Can I have a cookie?” Holden asks already reaching for one on the plate. 

  
“Yeah of course you can bub.” Olivia tells him as she moves over to the other side of the kitchen island to spoon out the cookie mix onto the cookie sheet. 

  
“Guess what happened?” Holden exclaims around a bite of cookie.

  
“What?” Olivia asks her curiosity peaking wonder what adventure her son and husband had been while they were on the arcade. 

  
“I lost Rex while we were playing laser tag but then we found him.” Holden explains hugging the plastic T-Rex close to his chest. 

  
“Well, I’m glad you were able to find him.” Olivia tells him smiling fondly. 

Asher shares a look with Olivia after she places the second tray of cookies into the oven sending each other a warm smile as they each grab a cookie from the plate as their kids reach for their second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter!
> 
> Are you in love with Olivia and Molly's relationship as much as I am?
> 
> The next and final chapter will be called _Dream Come True_ and it will be about Asher and Olivia's future with their family.
> 
> Any guesses on what will be happening?


	31. Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Asher feel as if all of their dreams are coming true when they get some exciting news about their family’s future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> So, here it is the final chapter of this second drabble collection and it has a lead in at the ending for what will be happening in the next drabble collection! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Where are the kids?” Asher asks when he comes through the front door only to be greeted by Leo and Chance.

  
“My mom and dad took them out for pizza.” Olivia explains getting off the couch to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Are those for me?” She asks gesturing toward the roses he is holding.

  
“Of course, Happy Valentine’s Day Liv.” Asher tells her handing her the dozen red roses.

  
“They're beautiful. Thank you. I’ll put these in some water.” She says walking toward the kitchen. 

  
“I got the kids some candy and a stuffed animal for when they get back.” He explains following her into the kitchen. 

  
“They’ll love that.” She says as he wraps his arms around her middle where she filling a vase with water at the sink. 

  
“I thought so too.” He says brushing her hair out of the way so he can press a feather light kiss to her jawline. 

  
“I still haven’t given you your gift though.” She says after shutting off the water and placing the roses in the water. 

  
“Oh, yeah and what’s that?” He asks with smirk as she takes his hand leading him down the hall toward their bedroom. 

  
“You’ll see.” She teases making her way to their master bedroom. “It’s something we’ve both been dreaming of for a long time.” She says before taking something out of the drawer below the sink. 

  
“Oh, wow are you…” He trails off at a loss for words as he sees that she is holding a pregnancy test.

  
“Maybe. I haven’t looked at it. I wanted to wait for you this time.” She says grabbing onto his hand. 

  
“Okay.” He says holding her gaze until they both glance back down at the test in her hand. 

  
“Are you ready?” She asks biting her bottom lip waiting for him to nod. “One, two…” She counts down.

  
“Three.” They finish in unison before she flips the pregnancy test over. 

  
“Oh, my God…” She exclaims placing her hand over her mouth when she sees the result.

  
“We’re going to be parents again.” Asher states happily before hugging his wife. 

  
“I mean it’s still early and we don’t know what could happen this time…” Olivia says the thought of the miscarriage from last year flashing through her mind.

  
“Hey. Whatever happens I’m going to be right here with you.” Asher assures her placing his hands gently on either side of her face. 

  
“I love you.” Olivia says as tears start to fall silently down her cheeks. 

  
“And I love you too.” Asher tells her before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

  
***

  
Asher tightens his grip on his wife's hand as the grainy image on the sonogram appears. 

  
“Okay the first heartbeat sounds strong.” The tech explains glancing briefly at the couple before turning her gaze back to the screen. “And the second heartbeat sounds really strong too.” She explains before turning off the machine. 

  
“Wait did you say second?” Olivia asks not sure if she heard correctly.

  
“Yeah, you’re having twins. I mean of course the doctor will confirm my findings. But, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Adams.” The tech says before she exits the room to get the doctor for them. 

  
“Wow, I can’t believe this…” Olivia states in disbelief. 

  
“Molly and Holden are going to be so excited they are getting two siblings.” Asher says after his own shock wears off. 

  
“Yeah, they will. This is honestly a dream come true.” Olivia admits as tears gather in her eyes at the thought of her dream of having more kids is coming true. 

  
“Yes, it is.” Asher agrees before kissing her softly on the lips. “I can’t wait until we can tell everyone about our babies.” He says smiling against her lips.

  
“Yeah, but let’s wait just a little while longer though.” Olivia tells him the worry of losing these babies still in the back of her mind.

  
“We'll tell everyone whenever you want too.” He promises giving her hand a comforting squeeze since he knows what she is thinking. 

  
“We’ll tell the kids first.” Olivia decides smiling as she thinks of how excited they are both going to be about the babies.

  
“Sounds like a plan.” Asher agrees before the doctor walks in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you guys thought of this final chapter! 😊
> 
> And I would love to know from you guys as well:
> 
> 1.) What was your favorite chapter of this second drabble collection?
> 
> 2.) And what is something you would like to see happen or discussed in the third drabble collection? 
> 
> And...I am going to let you guys pick what the twins' names will be! Just leave what ever names you like in a comment down below! Since I thought it would be a fun way to say thank you for your guy's support throughout this drabble collection and the last one! I'm going to keep the genders a secret for right now but I would love to know your guesses though. 
> 
> Also I want to say a high thank you to all of you for reading this drabble collection and for leaving such amazing, kind and sweet comments! It makes me so happy and smile so much to know that y'all enjoy my story and writing!!! Much love!!! 💛
> 
> The third and final drabble collection is going to be called _Always Being Us_ and will be coming in December!!! 😀

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this one! :D
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo!
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛


End file.
